Les aléas de la vie
by Miss Delou
Summary: Bella n'a que 17 ans lorsqu'elle tombe enceinte, sa mère ne le supportant pas, l'envoie vivre chez son père et son frère à Forks. Abandonnée par le père de son enfant, elle se fait la promesse de ne plus tomber amoureuse. Mais c'est sans compter sur un jeune homme qui souhaite plus que tout lui rendre le sourire ainsi que sa famille qui la soutient qu'elle retrouvera le bonheur.
1. Chapter 1

**LES ALÉAS DE LA VIE**

_**Bonjour tout le monde, je suis contente d'avoir trouvé un peu de temps pour me remettre un peu à l'écriture, ça me manquait mais bon, malheureusement on ne fait pas toujours ce dont on a envie dans la vie. Cependant, j'ai décidé de revenir avec une mini fiction car je sais que je n'aurais pas le temps de me consacrer à l'écriture d'une plus longue pour le moment, donc ce n'est qu'un petit retour. J'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez de me lire.**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent évidemment à la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, comme d'habitude. **_

_RÉSUMÉ :_

_Bella n'a que 17 ans lorsqu'elle tombe enceinte, sa mère ne le supportant pas, l'envoie vivre chez son père et son frère à Forks. Abandonnée par le père de son enfant, elle se fait la promesse de ne plus tomber amoureuse. Mais c'est sans compter sur un jeune homme qui souhaite plus que tout lui rendre le sourire ainsi que sa famille qui la soutient qu'elle retrouvera le bonheur._


	2. Prologue

**LES ALÉAS DE LA VIE**

_**Prologue**_

Me voila dans l'avion, direction Forks, ce n'est pas un aller retour pour aller voir mon père et mon frère, oh non cette fois c'est un aller définitif. Pas que je ne suis pas heureuse de retrouver mon père et mon grand frère, loin de là même, mais c'est juste que je n'apprécie pas Forks. Moi qui aime plus que tout les endroits ensoleillés, une température agréable, là je vais me retrouver dans la bourgade la plus pluvieuse des Etats-Unis, c'est bien ma veine n'est-ce pas ? Mais au delà de ça, je suis malheureuse, car ma mère m'a lachement abandonné alors que c'est le moment ou j'ai le plus besoin d'elle. Elle n'a pas accepté le fait que je puisse sortir avec un garçon qui était un peu plus âgé que moi, elle a toujours été contre cette relation, et elle l'est encore plus depuis que je lui ait appris que j'étais tombé enceinte et que ce même garçon que je croyais l'homme de ma vie à refusé d'assumer ses responsabilités. J'aurais pu avorter, ça aurait grandement soulagé ma relation avec ma mère, mais je n'ai pas pu. J'avais pourtant été jusqu'à prendre rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour une IVG, mais lorsque j'ai vu cette femme qui rayonnait de bonheur, ses mains posées tendrement sur son ventre rond, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres, sa petite fille juste à ses côtés parlant doucement au ventre de sa maman, cette image m'a émue, bien plus que ce que j'aurais pensé. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai pris conscience qu'il y avait un petit être innoncent qui grandissait en moi. Je me suis enfuis avant que la porte du médecin ne s'ouvre. J'avais décidé de garder mon bébé. Je l'aimais déjà plus que tout et tant pis si son père n'était plus avec nous, je ferais tout mon possible pour élever mon enfant correctement. Il ne manquera jamais de rien. Je pensais qu'en expliquant mon choix à ma mère, elle comprendrait, après tout elle a eu mon frère à 18 ans, et elle était heureuse de l'avoir gardé. Mais je me suis trompé, il est vrai que même si elle aimait ses enfants, elle refusait qu'on fasse les mêmes "erreurs" qu'elle. Elle avait refusé de me reparler tant que je n'aurais pas repris la raison selon elle. Notre relation était devenue plus que chaotique, elle ne m'adressait plus la parole, faisait comme si je n'existait pas. Je ne lui ait jamais dit à quel point son attitude me faisait mal, je subissais c'est tout. Et puis hier, pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle m'a parlé, elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle souhaitait que j'aille vivre chez mon père, qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi. J'ai passé ma nuit à pleurer, ne comprenant pas, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je changerais d'avis. Mon bébé était bel et bien vivant en moi et je refusais de lui ôter la vie.


	3. Chapitre 1 : La petite nouvelle de Forks

**Chapitre 1 : La petite nouvelle de Forks**

C'est sur cette pensée que l'hôtesse de l'air nous informa que nous arrivions dans peu de temps, qu'il fallait donc attacher nos ceinture et rester bien en place sagement dans nos sièges. C'est ce que je fis. De toute façon, je n'avais pas quitté mon siège de tout le vol. Je me demandais comment j'allais avouer la vraie raison à mon père et mon frère de ma venue ici. Officieusement, ils me manquaient et j'avais voulu laisser ma mère vivre tranquillement avec son nouveau mari. Officiellement, même si il est vrai que mon père et mon frère me manquait, il y avait cette toute autre raison qui grandissait en moi. Ma mère m'avait dit "Je te laisse le soin d'annoncer à ton père et ton frère l'erreur que tu fais, il est hors de question que je sois mêlée à ça".

L'avion venait de se poser, les passagers se dirigeaient vers le tapis roulant ou se trouvaient nos bagages. Pour ma part, je n'avais pas grand chose, deux grosses valises ou j'avais pu mettre la totalité de mes vêtements, tout mes livres, mes photos, ainsi que quelques babioles auxquelles je tenais. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Puis j'avais mon ordinateur portable que mon frère m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire l'année dernière.

Je m'avançais dans l'allée centrale jetant des coups d'oeil un peu partout autour de moi pour trouver mon père. C'est alors que je le vis, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, je lachais tout mes bagages et me jetais dans les bras de Charlie mon papa en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Celui-ci surpris au début, me serra à son tour plus fort, me rapprochant le plus possible de lui tout en déposant des baisers dans mes cheveux.

- Quelle acceuil ma chérie, je suis aussi heureux de te voir, tu m'as manqué mon ange

- Oh papa fut la seule chose que je pus lui dire

Enfin, je retrouvais de l'amour, chose qui m'avait plus que manquer ces derniers jours. Refusant de le lacher, je me raccrochais à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage Il dut comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas car je n'étais pas du genre à être démonstrative de mes sentiments, pourtant il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Le trajet pour aller dans mon nouveau "chez moi" s'est fait dans le silence. Pas un silence pesant, non pas du tout, j'avais besoin de ce silence pour me donner le courage suffisant pour parler aux deux hommes de ma vie. J'espérais qu'ils ne feraient pas comme Renée, qu'ils ne me rejetteraient pas. J'avais toujours eu une complicité plus qu'évidente avec mon grand frère, il était mon protecteur, personne ne devait s'approcher de trop près de moi pour me faire du mal sous peine de recevoir les mauvaises graces de mon grand frère et croyez-moi, absolument personne saine d'esprit ne voudrait se le mettre à dos.

Nous arrivions enfin devant la maison de mon enfance, rien n'avait changé. Mon frère n'était pas encore rentré du lycée, c'est pourquoi mon père était venu seul me chercher à l'aéroport. Certains ne comprennent pas le fait que mon frère vivent chez mon père et moi chez ma mère, du moins vivait chez ma mère. Mais cela nous paraissait tellement naturel que nous ne faisions plus attention aux commérages. Il se trouve que mon projet était de devenir une grande écrivaine, j'avais d'abord fait des études de journalisme qui ne me plaisaient pas vraiment à cause de ma trop grande timidité puis ensuite je m'étais rabbatu sur les études de lettres, ce qui me paraissait une meilleure idée et j'avais eu raison de faire ce choix là car je me plaisais vraiment dans ce domaine. Si je n'avais pas le potentiel pour devenir écrivaine, je voulais être professeur. J'avais donc suivie ma mère à Phoenix ou j'avais été accepté dans le meilleur lycée de la région. Alors que mon frère, lui voulait être un grand sportif, il avait été accepté dans le lycée le plus prometteur de Seattle, c'est pourquoi, lui, avait décidé de rester avec notre père. Avant cela, il était venu s'installer avec nous à Phoenix, mais la vie là bas ne lui plaisait pas. Il était donc repartis aux sources.

Je déposais mes affaires dans ma chambre, elle n'avait pas vraiment changé, sauf bien sur le lit qui avait été remplacé et un bureau s'était ajouté au décor. Mes jouets de petite fille avait disparus ainsi que toutes mes peluches. Sans doute au grenier.

Je décidais de m'assoupir un peu, fatigué par le voyage.

Je fus réveillé par un gros bruit venant du salon. Sans doute mon grand frère qui venait de rentrer à la maison. Sans réfléchir, je me mis sur mes pieds et me dirigeais vivement vers les escaliers. Il était là. Automatiquement, un large sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres. J'étais heureuse de le retrouver enfin.

_**Coucou tout le monde, voila le tout premier chapitre est terminé, un peu court je le sais mais je voulais vous montrer mon côté sadique en vous posant une petite question : d'après vous qui est le frère de Bella ? A vous de trouver la réponse, en tout cas, suite au prochain chapitre qui sera plus long. En attendant, je vous remercie de m'avoir consacré de votre temps pour me lire. Et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. C'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous lirais.**_

_**Indokiss vampirique et à très bientôt pour la suite.**_


	4. Chapitre 2 : Les deux hommes de ma vie

_Bonjour tout le monde, d'abord je voudrais vous remercier vous : __**choupiechou, Lydouille, Lisa1905, cylia57, love-lov-Edward, canada02 , oliveronica cullen massen, joannie28, Galswinthe, Cloums **__mes lecteurs et lectrices, merci pour vos encouragements, je vous aient répondu à chacun en privée car j'aime avoir un petit mot pour chacun d'entre vous. Merci à vous en espèrant vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre._

_Réponse au non inscrit __: __**cs85,**__ merci à toi de m'avoir lu, malheureusement je n'ai pas pu te répondre en privée comme pour les autres puisque tu n'as pas de compte FF, sache que ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir, je suis contente que tu ais aimé, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite. Merci à toi et j'espère te revoir bientôt ;)_

**Chapitre 2 : Les deux hommes de ma vie**

- Emmett criais-je de bonheur en me jetant dans ses bras de toutes mes forces

- Bella comme je suis heureux que tu sois enfin à la maison me répondit-il en me serrant fort dans ses bras

- Moi aussi Em je suis heureuse de te revoir, tu m'as tellement manqué dis-je émue

Un raclement de gorge se fit alors entendre. Nous tournions la tête tous les deux vers la source de ce "grognement"

- Oh pardon, euh Bee, je te présente Edward, mon pote, Eddy, ma petite soeur Bella

Waouh qu'est ce qu'il est canon ce mec. Visage pâle, cheveux brun cuivré, yeux verts d'une intensité incroyable que je n'avais encore jamais vu, indéfinissable, mâchoire carré, nez fin et droit, musclé mais pas trop. Mon frère me mit un coup de coude dans le bras pour me faire revenir à la réalité.

- Euh sa ... salut, en ... enchanté, je suis Bella, la petite soeur d'Emmett

- Oui je sais, ton frère vient de faire les présentations dit-il un air amusé sur son visage parfait

- Oh évidemment dis-je en me sentant plus que débile

Pour éviter de me faire passer pour une idiote encore plus, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine ou se trouvait mon père.

- Hey qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je pensais que tu allais te scotché à ton frère

- Ne t'en fait pas papa, maintenant que je suis ici, je vous collerais tellement que vous en aurez marre de moi

- Alors là ça m'étonnerait mon ange

- On verra dis-je tristement en repensant à ma mère

- Hey ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Te voilà arriver depuis à peine 3 heures et tu es déjà malheureuse

- Non papa, je t'assure que non, merci d'avoir bien voulu de moi ici

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes comme bêtises, tu es ma fille ma puce, mon petit bébé que je n'ai pas vu grandir, tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme, je voudrais toujours de toi ici, allons allons me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras

- Merci mon papa dis-je émue

- Bella ? Tu veux venir avec nous, on va commander japonnais pour ce soir me demanda Emmett

- Nous ?

- Ba oui Eddy et moi

- Oh non merci c'est gentil, je vous laisse ce moment entre potes, je vais rester avec papa. Tu sais Emmett, je sais cuisiner, je peux faire quelque chose vite fait

- Non non hors de question petite soeur, tu viens d'arriver, laisse nous prendre soin de toi un peu

- Ca ne me dérange pas et puis j'aime faire la cuisine

- Bella ne fait pas ta tête de mule veux-tu ?

- Ok ok je me rends. Va donc commander japonnais et dépenser tes sous durement gagné pendant que j'aurais pu cuisiner quelque chose dans cette merveilleuse cuisine qui ne doit certainement malheureusement pas beaucoup servir dis-je avec une petite moue que j'espérais attendrissante

- Tu prends quoi ? me demanda mon frère en levant les yeux au ciel faisant comme si il était blasé de ma répartie

Puis finalement, l'image des différents plats que j'adorais s'imposèrent dans mon esprit et j'en eu tout de suite l'eau à la bouche

- Un menu sushi + brochettes avec un supplément de boeuf au fromage ... oh .. et aussi des california makis. Le tout au saumon bien sur, quoi que j'aime aussi ceux au thon, alors finalement tu me prendras en supplément une paire de sushi au thon et n'oublie pas la salade de crudités ... oh et j'allais oublier, je préfère la sauce soja salé s'il te plait dis-je avec un grand sourire

- Euh tu es certaine de manger tout ça ? Quoique sinon je me ferais un plaisir de finir tes restes petite soeur chérie que j'aime tant

- Evidemment, j'adore manger japonnais dis-je en salivant déjà

Et si il croyait que j'allais partager c'était mal connaitre une Bella Swan enceinte. Hors de question mon grand fère adoré pensais-je

- Ok, nous serons de retour dans une bonne demi heure dans ce cas.

J'en profitais pour aller prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Les vapeurs commençaient à investir la salle de bain, je fus happée par l'odeur de mon gel douche aux freesias qui me transportait toujours loin et l'eau détendit tout mes muscles. Je ne sus depuis combien de temps j'étais restée sous l'eau mais je décidais de sortir pour ne pas entendre mes hommes crier parce que j'avais vider tout le balon d'eau chaude.

En descendant, je vis mon père assis sur le canapé du salon avec une bière à la main, vitamine R comme il aimait l'appeler, regardant un match de baseball à la télé. Sans bruit, je m'installais près de lui et posait ma tête sur son épaule. Bien trop heureuse d'être avec lui, de me sentir aimer, ce qui ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

- La douche t'a fait du bien mon ange ?

- Oui j'en avais bien besoin

J'avais envie de lui dire la raison de ma venue ici, mais je voulais le dire à Emmett en même temps, je n'aurais sans doute pas le courage de le dire deux fois. En attendant, je décidais de jouer les curieuses.

- Dit papa, tu le connais bien Edward, l'ami d'Emmett ?

- Oh pas plus que ça, je sais que c'est un ami proche de ton frère, son père est médecin à l'hôpital de Forks, un homme sympa et si tu veux tout savoir bien trop talentueux pour rester dans une petite ville comme la nôtre. Nous avons bien de la chance de l'avoir avec nous, il est très bon dans son domaine. Je crois que ton frère est amoureux de la soeur d'Edward, Rosalie, il faut dire que c'est une très belle fille. Enfin sinon Edward est un chouette ptit gars, les enfants Cullen sont polis et ne posent aucun problème

- Et ba dit donc pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas grand chose, je te trouve bien commère mon petit papa dis-je amusé

- Mouais, et toi intéressée par ce jeune garçon, je me trompe ?

- Oh non non je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne suis pas intéressée du tout, je me renseigne voila tout

- Mouais bien sur, tu sais je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai bien vu que le gamin était beau comme un dieu, toutes les filles sont sous son charme et j'ai bien vu comment tu l'avais regardé .. et en plus c'était réciproque si tu veux mon avis

- Papa stop ... depuis quand tu trouves les garçons beaux comme des dieux ? dis-je pour essayer de changer de sujet

- Oh Bella, je sais reconnaitre la beauté c'est tout

- Bon si nous allions mettre la table ? Les garçons ne devraient pas tarder à revenir

- Moui c'est ça change de conversation princesse. Au fait Edward ne mange pas ici, tu peux donc ranger les couverts que tu lui as sorti

- Oh mais je pensais qu'il restait vu qu'il est parti avec Emmett

- Ce gamin ne mange jamais ici ou du moins très rarement. En même temps, il a bien raison, ni ton frère ni moi ne sommes de cordons bleus alors que sa mère, Esmée est une merveilleuse cuisinière, mais maintenant que tu es là, nous mangerons sainement et de bons petits plats nous aussi

- Exactement et il est hors de questions que ce soit pizza ou pâtes tous les jours je te prévient tout de suite, je compte vous faire manger équilibré, c'est à dire légumes et poisson un peu plus souvent et moins de vos cochonneries mais cela va de soit bien entendu dis-je fier de moi

- Pffff t'est pas marrante

Je sais, je sais mon petit papa et si tu veux mon avis, tu n'as encore rien vu pensais-je

Nous rigolions tous les deux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les garçons nous apportaient nos plats japonnais. Comme l'avait dit mon père, Edward nous quitta avant que nous mangions, nous laissant en famille. Nous avions profité de ce diner pour nous rappeler de vieux souvenirs. Maintenant que la vaisselle était faite et que nous avions terminé de nettoyer la cuisine bien qu'elle n'étais pas vraiment sale, je décidais que c'était le bon moment pour leur avouer les vraies raisons de ma venue. Je ne pouvais m' empêcher de ressentir cette peur. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, de toute façon ils le sauraient bien un jour et cela commencerait de toute façon à bientôt se voir.

- Papa, Emmett, je peux vous parler de quelque chose ?

- Bien sur la naine dit mon grand frère en mettant sa grosse main dans mes cheveux

Nous nous installions au salon, mon père et mon frère sur le canapé et moi sur le fauteuil en face d'eux.

- Voila j'ai quelque chose à vous dire de très important

- On t'écoute chérie

- Vous savez que lorsque j'étais à Phoenix, je sortais avec Jacob, un collègue de maman

- Oui mais ...

- Non s'il vous plait, laissez moi parler, sinon je n'y arriverais pas

- D'accord va y continue Bella me répondit mon père

- Donc vous savez aussi que maman n'approuvait pas du tout cette relation, enfin bref ... elle a tout fait pour nous séparer et elle a réussi puisque il m'a laissé tombé dis-je les larmes aux yeux

- Oh ma puce, ce garçon ne te méritait pas, il est fou de t'avoir laissé partir et je suis certain qu'il regrette déjà son erreur dit mon père

- Papa, s'il te plait

- Ok ok, va y continue

- J'aimais Jacob, je pensais que c'était l'homme de ma vie, que nous finirions notre vie heureux tous les deux ... mais voilà, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Nous avons ... euh ... vous savez ... hum ... comment dire

- Coucher ensemble ? dit mon frère

Mon père le regarda d'un oeil de travers. C'est vrai que pour lui, j'étais sans doute une petite fille, son bébé et donc inactive sexuellement. Et c'est là qu'il se trompait lourdement.

J'hochais la tête, pour signifier que oui Emmett avait vu juste. Je tentais un regard vers les deux hommes de ma vie. Mon frère me regardait avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres et mon père baissait la tête. Je décidais tout de même de continuer mon récit, il fallait que je leur dise.

- Bref, il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé

- Bella vient en au fait s'il te plait demanda mon père gêné

- Je suis enceinte lachais-je

Je fermais les yeux, prête à subir les remontrances de mon père. Les larmes que j'avais jusque ici réussi à ne pas lâcher coulaient maintenant sur mes joues. Puis je rouvris mes yeux au son de la voix de mon père.

- Quoi, tu es quoi ? demanda mon père

- Elle est enceinte papa répéta mon frère

- Je le sais, j'ai très bien entendu

- Ba alors pourquoi tu demande de répéter ? ajouta Emmett

- Oh mon dieu, Bella, mais vous ne vous êtes pas protégés ? Je pensais que tu étais assez intelligente pour savoir que tu devais te protéger s'énerva mon père

- Papa, arrête, je crois que Bella n'est pas besoin de ça tempéra mon frère

Je le remerciais d'un faible sourire. Il m'avait toujours soutenue, protégée. Mon frère pouvait être chiant et lourd mais je l'aimais plus que tout parce qu'il était toujours là pour moi et la réciprocité est vrai.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas avorter si tu ne souhaitais pas le garder ? demanda mon père plus calme

- J'y suis allé ... mais lorsque j'ai vu cette femme si heureuse avec un ventre tout rond et sa fille tellement mignonne qui parlait au ventre de sa maman, j'ai pris conscience que j'avais une petite vie innoncente à l'intérieur de moi, c'est la première fois que j'ai pensé au foetus en tant que bébé. Je n'ai pas pu avorter, je me suis enfuis et je suis rentré à la maison.

- Tu veux le garder si je comprends bien ?

- Oui papa, je veux mettre au monde mon bébé, je l'aime déjà tellement

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici, ta mère aurait pu t'aider à l'élever bien mieux que nous, je ne comprends pas demanda mon père

- C'est là que tu te trompes papa. Quand j'ai dit à maman que j'étais enceinte, elle est devenue folle, elle n'avait qu'une obsession, que j'avorte. Quand je suis rentrée à la maison et que je lui ait dit que je voulais le garder, elle a changé. Elle a commencé à faire comme si je n'existais plus, elle ne me parlais plus, m'ignorais royalement. Les seuls mots qu'elle m'a dit après plusieurs jours c'est qu'elle souhaitait que je partes, qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé ma raison pleurais-je

- Oh mon dieu comment a t-elle pu dire ça ? pleura mon père

- Je suis désolée d'être une mauvaise fille papa, s'il te plait ne me rejette pas toi aussi, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si tu le faisais, je t'en prie papa pleurais-je plus fort

- Oh mon bébé, bien sur que je ne te rejetterais pas, jamais tu m'entends. Bella, tu es ma fille, toi et Emmett êtes les êtres qui comptent le plus dans ma vie. Jamais je ne vous rejetteraient, je vous aiment tellement fort mes enfants dit-il en nous serrant dans ses bras mon frère et moi.

Emmett n'avait pas parlé depuis que j'avais avouer que j'étais enceinte. J'avais peur de sa réaction. Mon père ne me rejetterais pas, maintenant j'en étais certaine et j'en fus grandement soulagée de pouvoir compter sur mon père. Mais qu'en était t-il de mon frère ? J'osais un regard timide vers lui pour essayer de déchiffrer son ressentiment. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, les points serrés. Quand il vit que je le regardais, il comprenait à quoi je pensais et il me ramena de son bras libre contre lui et me fis un bisou sur le front.

- Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi petite soeur, je serais toujours là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive murmura t-il au creu de mon oreil. A ses mots, je me serrais plus fort contre lui émue par ses mots qui comptaient tellement pour moi. Ma famille m'aimait, du moins ce qu'il restait de ma famille. Parce que même si j'aimais malgré tout ma mère, elle m'avait tellement blessée que je n'étais pas certaine de lui pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait un jour.

J'avais de la chance d'avoir un père et un frère en or. Je me sentais vraiment aimé et je savais qu'ils seraient toujours là pour moi l'un comme l'autre. Et mon coeur se serra à cette constatation. Nous nous endormimes ce soir là tous les trois dans le canapé du salon serrés les uns aux autres.

**1 semaine plus tard :**

Mon père avait appelé Renée au téléphone pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse agir ainsi. Depuis qu'il savait, il me bichonnais. Et je me laissais faire, bien trop heureuse d'avoir une famille qui m'aime. Quand à Emmett, il refusait catégoriquement de parler ou voir Renée. Elle avait appelée à la maison et il lui avait dit que tant qu'elle serait aussi conne, il refusait de la voir. Il avait réellement employé ses mots. Juste après sa conversation avec Renée, j'avais tenté de lui dire qu'il ne devait pas agir comme cela. Elle restait tout de même notre mère. Même si elle refusait de me voir, Emmett n'avait pas à pâtir de notre relation chaotique entre ma mère et moi Mais il m'avait certifié qu'il était plus que déçu de son comportement et que il n'avait jamais été proche d'elle, et que ce n'était pas maintenant que ça changerait Même si je savais que sa relation avec Renée n'était pas celle qu'aurait du partager une mère et son fils, je savais qu'il souffrait de cette situation, même si il ne le disait pas Mais le fait qu'elle agisse comme telle face à ma grossesse l'avait rendu hors de lui. Lui aussi prenait soin de moi tout le temps.

Nous avions décidé de ne rien dire à personne encore pour ma grossesse, de toute façon, ça ne regardait personnes d'autres que nous. Je devais faire ma rentrée au lycée de Forks dans deux jours et je commençais à stresser plus que nécéssaire. Emmett ne serait pas dans ma classe puisqu'il était mon ainé de quatre ans. Je serais donc dans la classe d'Edward et d'Alice Cullen.

Dans deux jours, je serais lycéenne de Forks.

_**Et voila, c'est ainsi que se termine ce second chapitre, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déçu en découvrant que c'était bel et bien Emmett le grand frère de Bella. Bon sinon ne vous inquiétez pas Edward refait son apparition dès le prochain chapitre. Une fois encore, je vous remercie de m'avoir lu. Cette mini fiction ne comportera pas plus de cinq chapitres et je tiens à vous dire que j'ai terminé l'écriture complète donc j'espère que la suite vous séduira autant. En attendant, merci beaucoup à vous et à très bientôt.**_

_**Indokiss vampirique ;)**_


	5. Chapitre 3 : Découverte et Rapprochement

_Bonjour à vous tous, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé un bon weekend ? Je voulais vous remercier pour vos gentil commentaires. Merci à tous._

_Un merci spécial à toi __**Galswinthe **__pour tes encouragements et tes nombreux commentaires sur chacune de mes fictions, tu es adorable._

_Ensuite merci à vous : __**Feline-lily, cs85, choupiechou, Mrs Esmee Cullen, cylia57 et Lisa1905 **__d'être (re)venue me lire et laisser vos impressions. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire et vous répondre. _

_Bonne lecture à tous ;)_

**Chapitre 3 : Découvertes et rapprochements**

- Allez Bella aux bois dormant, il est l'heure de se lever

- Hum

- Papa a déjà préparé le petit déj, des pancakes t'attendent tout chaud dans la cuisine

- Hum

- Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas être en retard pour ton premier jour au lycée quand même ?

- Hum

- Tu sais dire que ça ou quoi ? Allez, si t'est pas prête dans 30 minutes, je pars sans toi, je te préviens

- Rooooo tu m'énerves, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours aussi agaçant le matin grognais-je

- Pour le plaisir de te faire râler petite soeur répondit-il tout sourire

Et ba tu t'y prends merveilleusement bien dans ce cas là pensais-je

Je tentais de lui lancer mon oreiller à la figure, mais il était déjà partit. Je me levais tant bien que mal de mon lit. J'avais passé ma nuit à réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé jusque ici. J'avais décidé de tourner la page avec l'histoire de ma mère car si je stressais de trop, ça se répercuterais sur mon bébé et il en était hors de question. Je voulais que tout se passe bien. Je voulais vivre pleinement ma grossesse. D'ailleurs mon ventre gargouilla comme pour signifier que mon bébé avait faim

- Allons te nourrir mon ange dis-je en posant ma main sur mon ventre encore plat.

Je dévorais quatres pancakes au sirop d'érable plus un verre de jus d'orange et un bol de chocolat au lait. Autant dire que j'étais bien remplie. Mais depuis quelques jours, mon appétit avait considérablement augmenté. J'étais maintenant capable de suivre mon frère dans son appêtit dévorant.

Après une douche bien chaude, je m'habillais et me maquillais très légèrement pour me donner bonne mine, j'enfilais ensuite un jean et un petit top marron puis ma veste en cuir qui me quittait que très rarement. Mon frère m'attendait déjà dans la voiture.

Le trajet se fit en silence, mine de rien j'étais stressée de cette première journée. Etre le centre d'attention, très peu pour moi mais bon, je n'avais malheureusement pas le choix. Arrivés sur le parking, je tentais de me cacher derrière mon ours de frère. Celui-ci me prit la main pour essayer de me rassurer. Tous les regards se tournaient vers nous, mon frère avait un grand sourire collé sur ses lèvres tandis que moi je baissais la tête, ne voulant pas croiser leurs regards.

Emmett nous enmena près d'une bande de quatre personnes dont je reconnaissais Edward, son ami que j'avais pu apercevoir quelques jours auparavant chez nous.

- Hey salut les gars, je vous présente ma petite soeur Bella, Bee voici Alice, la pile électrique, Jasper le psy du groupe, Edward, le tombeur que tu connais déjà et enfin la plus belle de toutes ma Rosie

J'avais levé les yeux sur chacun d'eux, effectivement Alice avait l'air d'une pile électrique, je la voyais sautiller sur place en souriant grandement, elle me faisait penser à un petit lutin. Jasper, plus réservé se tenait à l'écart mais tout de même assez près pour que je comprenne qu'il était en couple avec Alice. Edward, mes souvenirs ne lui rendaient pas justice, il me paraissait encore plus beau que l'autre jour, je me surpris à le deshabiller du regard, je me repris au moment ou il me prit en flagrand délit et qu'un délicieux sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres magnifiques. Quand à Rosie, elle était une très belle jeune femme, je comprenais pourquoi Emmett était sous le charme. Elle paraissait froide mais lorsque je croisais son regard, elle me fit un léger sourire que je lui rendis automatiquement. Je me sentais bien plus que banale à côté d'elle. Même les plus grandes mannequins enviaient très certainement sa grande beauté.

- Je suis si heureuse de faire enfin ta connaissance Bella me dit Alice en me sautant dessus

Surprise au début, je finis par enrouler mes bras autour d'elle, contente d'avoir de nouveaux amis ici. Je surpris Emmett draguer désespéremment Rosie. Elle donnait l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire mais je la surpris en train de sourire, elle n'était donc pas si réticente aux avances de mon frère. Jasper prit la main d'Alice dans la sienne et la ramena à lui doucement. Elle ne se fit d'ailleurs pas prier. Edward, lui me couvait du regard, je ne saurais dire exactement ce qu'il pensait mais bien qu'il soit charmant et plus que beau, je ne me laisserais pas avoir de nouveau par un homme. De plus, maintenant que j'allais être maman, il fallait que je pense avant tout à mon bébé et je ne voulais pas faire n'importe quoi. Je voulais devenir quelqu'un de bien pour que mon enfant soit fier de moi. Il n'y avait donc pas de place pour un homme dans ma vie. Bien trop compliqué à gérer tout ça.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que j'avais fait ma rentrée au lycée de Forks. Contre toutes attentes, je me sentais bien ici. Mon père et mon frère étaient toujours aux petits soins pour moi. Alice était devenue une amie proche. J'avais également fait la connaissance d'Angéla avec qui je m'entendais très bien. J'avais appris que Rosie s'appelait en fait Rosalie et qu'elle était sous le charme de mon frère mais qu'elle voulait le faire ramer un peu, "truc de filles" m'avait-elle dit, même si nous ne partagions pas de grandes discussions comme avec Alice ou Angéla, je sentais qu'elle était une fille bien et je l'aimais de plus en plus, j'étais contente que mon frère l'ai choisie elle. Et Edward, il faisait tout pour que je craque pour lui mais je tenais bon, maman avant tout me rappelais-je à chaque fois dans ma petite tête. Même si je le trouvais charmant, je restais fidèle à mes engagements. De plus, j'avais toujours des sentiments pour Jacob même si lui m'avait visiblement oublié. Je donnais l'air d'aller bien pour ne pas inquieter les gens autour de moi mais il me manquait beaucoup. D'autant plus que je commençais à ressentir vraiment ma grossesse. Les nausées venaient de faire leur grande apparition pour mon plus grand malheur depuis deux jours, je passais mes matinées aux toilettes à vomir ce que j'avais pu ingurgité la veille ou le matin même, malgré ça, je continuais à manger comme une ogresse et j'avais pris près de trois kilos déjà. Mais physiquement on ne voyait encore rien ou alors très peu lorsque j'avais le ventre nu, on pouvait apercevoir une très légère bosse. J'aurais voulu partager tout ça avec lui, c'est son bébé à lui aussi. Il m'arrivait de pleurer pendant la nuit en pensant à lui. Mais je devais être forte pour mon bébé et nous reconstruire une vie saine ici auprès de personnes qui l'aimaient déjà. Je n'avais encore rien dit à mes amis, de peur qu'ils me rejettent comme ma mère l'avait fait si facilement. Même si mon père et mon frère étaient présents pour moi, j'avais besoin de mes amis aussi et je ne supporterais pas qu'ils me laissent tomber à leur tour.

En attendant, Alice m'avait demandé de la rejoindre sur le parking, elle avait quelque chose de très important à me dire.

- Ah te voila enfin, j'ai cru que t'allais pas venir me dit-elle en me sautant dessus

- Désolée Al, j'ai du passer chercher mes affaires à mon casier avant dis-je dans un petit sourire d'excuses

- Bon écoute, ne perdons pas de temps, quel est ton type d'homme ma belle ?

- Quoi ? ... mais Alice ... je

- Oh je t'en prit, et ne me dit pas que tu n'en a pas, car tout le monde à un type, même toi Bella Swan

- Ecoute Alice, je vais être très clair avec toi, je ne veux personne pour le moment

- Mais ...

- Pas de mais Alice Cullen, tu ne le sais probablement pas mais je sors d'une rupture difficile et il est hors de question que je retombe amoureuse

- Qui te dit tomber amoureuse. Allons Bella, tu as le droit de t'amuser un peu, tu n'es pas obliger d'aimer pour te faire du bien me dit-elle d'une voix coquine

- Je ne suis pas ce genre de filles Alice, je ne couche pas pour m'amuser me renfrognais-je

- Bella, Bella, Bella, si tu continus comme ça, tu te réveilleras à quarante ans seule dans une petite maison avec pleins de regrets et tu n'auras que pour seule compagnie tes dix chats

- Je n'ai pas de chats Alice

- Roooo mais ce n'est qu'une expression Bella. Enfin, je t'aime ma Bella et j'ai besoin de te savoir heureuse et je vois bien que tu ne l'est pas. Et pourtant je t'assure qu'il y a pleins de jeunes hommes dans ce lycée qui turait pour passer juste cinq minutes avec toi, à commencer par mon frère

- Alice ... je ... ton frère ? dis-je surprise

- Evidemment, n'as-tu pas remarquer comme il te regarde, je le connais depuis que je suis née je te rappelle et je ne l'ai jamais vu regarder une fille comme il te regarde toi, croit moi j'ai un genre de sixième sens pour ces choses là et je ne me trompe que très rarement

- Je suis désolée Al, mais je ne peux pas

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? Ecoute si mon frère ne te plait pas, il y a pleins d'autres mecs qui te regardent comme la huitième merveille du monde. Tient Mike Newton par exemple, ou tient alors Tyler Crowley ou encore ... ce mec là ... je ne me souviens plus de son prénom mais ...

- Stop dis-je. Alice je ne suis pas prête à avoir une autre histoire et ma vie est compliqué en ce moment, tu ne sais pas tout et oh mon dieu tu as vraiment cru que je pourrais sortir avec Mike ou Tyler, ou ce mec sans prénom ... Alice mon dieu, je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça dis-je dégoutée

- Ah ah alors ça veut dire qu'Edward te plait ? dit-elle mesquine

- Je n'ai pas dit ça

- Non bien sur dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Bon écoute, j'ai une tonne de devoirs à faire, je dois rentrer à la maison. Bon weekend Alice

- C'est ça oui, bon weekend ma belle et amuse toi bien dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil

Je levais les yeux au ciel et partis après lui avoir fait un bisous rapide sur la joue.

**4 mois de grossesse : **

- Hey mon petit ange, tu as encore faim dis-je en caressant mon ventre tendrement.

J'allais dans la cuisine me faire une tartine de nutella et confiture de fraise

Trois mois que j'étais à Forks.

Trois mois que je n'avais toujours rien dit à mes amis à propos de ma grossesse, mais je devais leur dire maintenant car je commençais à avoir un petit ventre rond et Alice m'avait déjà fait remarquer ma prise de poids lors d'une de nos virées shopping. Je ne pouvais plus me taire.

Trois mois qu'Edward venait de plus en plus souvent à la maison

Trois mois qu'Alice me rabachait sans cesse que son frère était amoureux de moi

Trois mois que je le trouvais de plus en plus craquant et sexy (les hormones ne m'aidant pas) et que je me répétais : maman avant tout

Trois mois que je me rapprochais d'Edward, nous discutions de plus en plus tous les deux et j'avoue que j'aimais ça. Nous avions de nombreux points communs à commencer par la littérature

Trois mois que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de ma mère.

Trois mois que je pensais de moins en moins à Jacob

Aujourd'hui Edward venait à la maison aider Emmett à faire le déménagement de sa chambre. En effet, Monsieur avait décidé que sa chambre ne lui plaisait plus. Avec son argent de poche qu'il avait économisé depuis des mois, il avait racheté des meubles. Il m'avait donné certains de ses meubles, comme son armoire et ses étagères, le reste il les avaient vendus pour pouvoir compléter ses économies pour le rachat de nouveaux meubles.

J'avais passé ma matinée aux toilettes, à avoir des nausées, je ne me sentais pas très bien aujourd'hui. Je restais au lit bien au chaud avec un bon livre pour seul compagnie. De légers coups se firent entendre sur ma porte.

- Entrez dis-je

- Hey salut Bella, je ne te dérange pas ?

- Salut Edward, non pas du tout, assieds toi dis-je surprise de le voir dans ma chambre

- Ton frère m'a dit que tu étais malade, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? me demanda t-il inquiet

- Oh rien de bien grave rassure toi, une mauvaise grippe ou quelque chose dans ce genre là

- Bella, je peux te parler ? me demanda t-il timidement

- N'est ce pas ce que nous faisons déjà ? demandais-je amusé

- Non je veux dire vraiment parlé. Ecoute, je vois bien qu'en ce moment tu n'es pas en forme, si tu as des problèmes, je voulais que tu saches que je suis là Bella, je ...

- Merci Edward le coupais-je.

J'avais envie de lui dire la vérité, je me sentais plus proche de lui ces derniers temps et je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance, qu'il n'irait pas le chanter sur tous les toits, mais j'avais tout de même peur de sa réaction. Je n'étais pas prête à essuyer un autre rejet.

- Je te laisse te reposer alors dit-il en baissant la tête visiblement déçu

- Non attends

- Bella je ne veux pas te forcer, si tu ne veux pas me parler, je comprends, je voulais seulement te dire que je serais toujours là pour toi

- Je sais, mais je veux le faire Edward, tu ne m'obliges à rien. A vrai dire, j'y songe depuis un moment mais j'avais peur

- Peur de quoi ? me demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils

- Ta réaction murmurais-je

- Bella, je tiens à toi, bien plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer, je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse te rendre triste ma douce

Les larmes coulèrent sur mon visage, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me dise cela. Même si je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs, je ne voulais pas non plus le perdre parce que moi aussi je tenais à lui. Au fil du temps j'avais appris à le découvrir et le connaitre et je l'appréciais de plus en plus. Je tapotais l'espace vide sur mon lit pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais qu'il vienne s'installer près de moi. Ce qu'il fit avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas par ou commencer dis-je

- Si tu commençais par le début dit-il en me prenant la main tendrement

- Ok je me lance alors. Voila, avant d'arriver à Forks, je vivais chez ma mère et mon beau père à Phoenix. Là bas j'avais un petit copain que j'aimais vraiment. Jacob était un collègue de ma mère, donc plus âgé que moi. Ma mère n'a jamais approuvé notre relation mais j'étais amoureuse de lui alors même si ça me rendait triste qu'elle n'accepte pas, j'ai continué à le voir. C'est devenu vite sérieux entre lui et moi.

Je le sentais se tendre à côté de moi au fur et à mesure que je parlais de Jacob. Je repris mon récit.

- Je croyais que Jacob était l'homme de ma vie, je l'aimais vraiment tu sais. Je me suis donné à lui. Nous vivions une belle histoire, j'étais heureuse. Ma relation avec ma mère se dégradait de plus en plus, elle n'acceptait pas Jacob. On se disputait de plus en plus toutes les deux. Il y a quatres mois, tout à changé.

J'osais un regard vers lui. Il me regardait comme pour m'encourager à continuer tout en caressant tendrement ma main.

- Je suis tombé enceinte lachais-je

Je risquais à nouveau un regard vers lui. Il parut surpris mais ne montrait rien. Il continuait de me caresser la main.

- Quand j'ai dit à Jacob que j'étais enceinte, il l'a très mal pris, il m'a dit que je lui avait tendu un piège, qu'il ne voulait pas être père et que j'étais trop jeune pour être mère. Il m'a dit que c'était fini entre nous, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir dis-je en laissant les larmes coulées.

- Oh Bella, je suis désolé, ce Jacob ne te méritais pas dit-il en passant son bras sur mon épaule et me serrer contre lui. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate maintenant, c'est un abruti pour t'avoir laissé partir. Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé partir si j'avais eu la chance d'être avec toi Bella me dit-il doucement

Ses mots me donnèrent encore plus envie de pleurer. Comment est-il possible qu'il soit si gentil et adorable avec moi alors que je ne cessais de le repousser. J'essuyais mes larmes et continuais mon récit en me blotissant un peu plus contre lui.

- J'étais tellement malheureuse, je ne comprenais pas. J'en ai parlé à ma mère. Elle ... elle m'a obligé à avorter, elle a prit rendez-vous pour moi dans un hôpital. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je voulais. J'y suis allé. Dans la salle d'attente, j'ai vu cette femme heureuse avec un ventre tout rond, sa fille heureuse de devenir grande soeur. Cette image m'a bouleverssé. Je me suis enfuis avant même de voir le médecin. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire. J'ai pris conscience que j'avais une vie qui grandissait en moi. Je voulais avoir ce bébé, mon bébé. Ma mère m'a mis à la porte, elle refuse de me revoir. C'est pour cela que je suis venu vivre ici avec mon père et mon frère. Tous les deux l'ont acceptés et ils prennent soin de moi. Ca fait tellement de bien. Je suis dans mon quatrième mois de grossesse maintenant.

La bombe était lâché, je n'osais pas relever mon visage vers lui pour voir sa réaction. Je sentis alors ses doigts relever mon visage vers lui pour que je le regarde. Il avait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Les futures maman sont très belle tu sais

Surprise par ses mots, je le dévisageais.

- Tu ... tu ne me rejettes pas ? lui demandais-je surprise

- Bien sur que non ma Bella. Si tu avais été une voleuse ou encore une meurtrière, j'avoue que je t'aurais sans doute dit de me laisser tranquille. Mais avoir un enfant Bella est la plus belle chose au monde. Jamais je ne te rejetterais pour cela.

Je me mis à pleurer chaudement et de bonheur je lui sautais au cou. Il me rapprocha de lui en me caressant tendrement le dos et en me faisant de petits baisers dans les cheveux.

- Merci Edward dis-je en me décollant de lui doucement

- De rien ma Bella. Je suis certain que tu seras la plus belle et la meilleure des mamans me dit-il tendrement

Je me mis à sourire à l'entente de ces mots qui me font tellement de bien. Il approcha son visage du mien et fixa mes lèvres. Je me figeais aussitôt. Il dut le comprendre car il me regarda dans les yeux et se ravisa en me déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Je suis désolée Edward dis-je honteuse de ne pouvoir lui rendre ce qu'il me donnait

- Ne t'en fait pas princesse, je comprends, le temps guérira tes blessures et je serais toujours là pour toi Bella

Je me collais de nouveau à lui, les larmes continuaient à couler silencieusement sur mes joues. Il ne fit rien d'autre que de me serrer contre lui et me rassurer. Cet homme était tout simplement parfait et je le rejettait. J'étais vraiment folle mais je n'arrivais pas à me laisser aller, j'avais bien trop peur.

_**Voila voila, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce nouveau chapitre et la tournure qu'à pris la relation entre Bella et Edward. La suite sera bientôt. Pour vous donner un petit avant goût de ce qu'il vous attend, sachez qu'il y aura une partie au point de vue d'Edward. Je ne vous en dit pas plus car je veux vous faire mariner encore un peu ;) (c'est mon côté sadique qui vous parle)**_

_**Indokiss vampirique et merci de m'avoir suivi une fois encore ;)**_


	6. Chapitre 4 : Attention femme enceinte

_Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien ? Je vous remercie vous : __**Feline-lily, cs85, liloua, Lisa1905, cylia57, canada02, choupiechou, Galswinthe et sand91 **__de continuer à venir me lire et me donner vos impressions. Vos commentaires sont tous très motivants pour moi et c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire et vous répondre._

_Merci donc à vous tous._

_J'espère que cet avant dernier chapitre vous plaira._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 4 : Attention femme enceinte**

**5 mois de grossesse : **

Je me sentais mieux depuis que j'avais parlé à Edward de ma grossesse. Il l'avait très bien pris à mon plus grand bonheur. Même si je n'étais pas encore prête pour me laisser aller avec lui, je savais qu'il serait le premier vers qui je me tournerais dès que j'aurais vaincu cette peur. Nous étions de plus en plus proche et j'aimais passer du temps avec lui. Bien sur je n'avais pas pu cacher ma grossesse à mes amis. Alice avait sauté de joie et m'avait avouer qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose car j'avais pris trop de poids en très peu de temps. Angéla, était elle aussi ravie pour moi mais restait tout de même la fille discrète que j'appréciais tant. Quand à Jasper, nous avions eu l'occasion de parler un peu tous les deux. Car même si il était en retrait par rapport au groupe, j'avais appris à le cerner et il était devenu une sorte de confident pour moi. Un peu comme un second frère. Et enfin Rosalie qui formait un couple avec Emmett depuis maintenant un mois avait d'abord paru indifférente puis était venu me féliciter deux jours plus tard en me prenant dans ses bras et me dire qu'elle serait là si j'avais besoin d'elle. J'avais été très touchée par ce qu'elle m'avait dit et c'est à partir de ce moment là que nous avons vraiment commencé à se rapprocher et surtout à s'apprécier.

Alors que mon frère, Edward et moi étions installés dans le canapé en train de regarder un vieux film à la télé, je sentis comme un coup dans mon ventre.

- Oh mon dieu criais-je

Soudainement je vis les deux hommes autour de moi l'air totalement inquiet

- Quoi, que se passe t-il Bella ? me demanda mon frère paniqué

- Je crois que je viens de le sentir bouger dis-je émue en désignant mon ventre du doigt

- C'est vrai ? Je peux me demanda Emmett les yeux brillants

J'hochais la tête, bien trop émue pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il posa sa grande main sur mon ventre quelques temps mais l'enleva après quelques minutes, déçu de ne rien avoir senti.

- Puis-je ? demanda timidement Edward

- Bien sur acceptais-je

Je relevais de nouveau mon pull pour laisser apparaitre mon petit ventre qui commençait de plus en plus à s'arrondir pour mon plus grand bonheur. Délicatement il posa sa main sur mon ventre, un air enfantin inscrit sur son visage. Son toucher me provoqua une chaleur plus qu'agréable dans tout mon corps. Puis il bougea son pouce de haut en bas sur celui-ci et je ressentis une nouvelle fois un coup venant de l'intérieur. Edward dut le ressentir également car un immence sourire se dessina sur son magnifique visage qui me regardait.

- Pffff c'est pas juste, pourquoi toi tu le sens et pas moi ? demanda Emmett grognon

- Tu es sans doute trop brusque répliqua Edward

- Pfffff n'importe quoi dit-il en s'en allant faussement vexé

- Quel maturité dis-je en rigolant

- Mon neveu ne m'aime pas cria t-il de la cuisine

- Emmett tu es ridicule et en plus qui te dit que c'est un garçon ? dis-je

- Ba je sais pas je le sens c'est tout

Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ? Pendant que mon frère continuait de bouder sagement dans la cuisine, Edward resta avec moi dans le salon. Nous avions éteint le dvd qui était un film plus que nul.

- Quand est-ce que tu connaitras le sexe du bébé ? me demanda t-il

- A ma prochaine échographie

- Et quand est-elle ?

- Mardi à 14h

- Oh ... euh ... tu ... je ...

- Edward que se passe t-il ? lui demandais-je amusé par son soudain bégaiement

- Tu crois que je pourrais t'accompagner ? me demanda t-il timidement

- J'en serais ravis répondis-je tout sourire

- Vrai ? demanda t-il une lueur dans les yeux

- Puisque je te le dis

- Tu ne devais pas y aller avec ton père ?

- Si, mais ça ne l'arrangeait pas de prendre son après midi, alors il ne savait pas comment faire, et Emmett ne doit pas louper ses entrainements si il veut réussir. Tu es le sauveur de deux génaration Monsieur Cullen dis-je amusé et très heureuse qu'il me propose une telle chose.

- Oh mon dieu, j'ai tellement hâte de voir mon bébé dis-je toute excitée

- C'est normal princesse me répondit Edward content

- Mademoiselle Swan appela le médecin

Edward et moi suivions le médecin dans son cabinet. Il me fit relever mon tee shirt et me mis un gel très froid sur le ventre. Je le vis enfin. Mon bébé était sur ce tout petit écran devant mes yeux. Mon sourire s'aggrandit lorsque j'entendis son coeur battre. Les larmes me venaient automatiquement, tellement j'étais heureuse d'enfin faire la connaissance de mon petit ange. Edward me pris la main, je vis qu'il était ému lui aussi.

- Tout à l'air d'aller pour le mieux. Le papa et la maman souhaitent-ils connaitrent le sexe du bébé ? demanda le médecin

Je m'étais arrêté sur le "papa et la maman". Le médecin pensait qu'Edward était le papa de mon bébé. Je décidais de ne pas relever et je souriais comme pas possible de voir mon miracle sur ce petit écran. Si petit, et déjà si aimé il sucait son pouce. J'étais tellement pressée de le serrer dans mes bras. De lui dire combien sa maman l'aimait plus que tout au monde. J'étais tellement heureuse de ne pas avoir avorter. Quand je vois mon petit miracle, je me dis que je pourrais déplacer des montagnes pour ce petit bout qui n'était pas encore dans ce monde. J'en étais encore plus émue. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Je ne faisais rien pour les arrêter.

- Bella ? m'appela Edward un grand sourire sur les lèvres

- Oui pardon, oui j'étais ailleurs

- Voulez-vous connaitre le sexe de votre bébé ? redemanda le médecin

Je regardais Edward, il me sourit.

- Oui répondis-je

- Et bien félicitations votre petite fille est en parfaite santé

J'éclatais alors en sanglots. J'allais avoir une petite fille, une merveilleuse petite fille. Je n'en revenais pas. Edward me tint la main tout en me caressant tendrement. Il séchait mes pleurs par de petits baisers.

Après l'échographie, le médecin me posa tout un tas de question. Il avait été surpris que ce soit ma première échographie alors que j'étais dans mon cinquième mois de grossesse. Je lui expliquais alors la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Il est vrai que dans le début de ma grossesse, j'avais tellement été perturbé que je n'avais pas été voir le médecin donc pas d'échographie. Mais heureusement cela n'avait eu aucune incidence.

Edward et moi rentrions chez moi, un sourire collé aux lèvres. J'avais annoncé fièrement le sexe de mon bébé. Emmett avait été surpris, il était persuadé qu'il aurait un petit neveu, qu'il pourrait lui apprendre à jouer au football. J'avais ris à ses paroles.

**6 mois de grossesse : **

- Oh comment tu peux bouffer ce truc immonde Bella ?

- C'est très bon, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates mon vieux

- Ouais ba je ne tient pas non plus à le savoir

- Tant mieux ça m'en fera plus pour moi dis-je la bouche pleine

- Oh euh au fait Edward vient manger avec nous ce midi, il devait passer au marché avant de venir ajouta mon frère

- J'espère qu'il a pris des carrottes dis-je les étoiles pleins les yeux

- Vu que tu m'as harcelé depuis 6h ce matin, je lui ait envoyé un message pour qu'il en prenne

- Oh tu es le meilleur frère du monde Em

- Je sais je sais

La porte s'ouvrit, je savais que c'était Edward, puisque mon père était partit travailler. Sans attendre, je me jetais sur lui et lui arrachais les sachets des mains et courru vers la cuisine à la recherche de mon butin.

- Waouh bonjour à toi aussi princesse rigola Edward en me posant un baiser dans les cheveux

- Ou sont les carrottes demandais-je énervée de ne pas les trouver

- Je les aient oubliées

- T'as pas fait ça Edward Cullen ?

- Bien sur que non ma belle, je ne voulais surtout pas que tu me détestes dit-il avec un grand sourire

Je tendis les mains impatiente.

Il me sortit un sachet en papier qui se trouvait je ne sais ou et me le tendit avec un grand sourire.

Je lui arrachais des mains et me mit à laver les légumes contientieusement avant de les couper en lamelles. Puis je fis ma super mixture, nutella, confiture de fraise et fromage blanc. Je pris mon plateau et trempait mes lamelles de carrottes dans mon bol et poussait un soupir de soulagement en l'ayant enfin dans ma bouche.

- Je peux goûter ? me demanda Edward

- Pas touche, c'est à moi, je ne partage pas dis-je en grognant

- Tant pis alors dit-il en baissant la tête

Mon dieu, je venais d'être une vraie garce avec lui. Il m'avait acheté des carrottes rien que pour moi, je ne l'avais même pas remercié et en plus je lui grognais dessus parce que je refusais qu'il touche à mon plat. J'étais vraiment une grosse égoiste. Il allait maintenant me détester, j'en étais certaine. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte je me mis à pleurer. Surpris Edward se jeta sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras alors qu'Emmett était explosé de rire.

- Hey qu'est ce qu'il se passe ma douce ? Tu as mal quelque part ? me demanda t-il inquiet.

Je fis non de la tête et pleurait encore plus fort. Edward était adorable avec moi et moi j'étais méchante avec lui. Je ne méritais pas qu'il soit là pour moi.

- Bella, s'il te plait calme toi et dit moi ce qu'il se passe. Je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer ma douce

- Je suis mauvaise dis-je en pleurant de plus belle

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Bella c'est absurde, tu n'es pas mauvaise, pourquoi penses-tu une chose pareil ?

- Tu es adorable avec moi et moi je suis méchante avec toi. Je ne t'ai même pas dit merci pour les carrottes, je t'ai sauté dessus comme une sauvageonne et en plus je refuse de partager avec toi, je suis égoiste, garce et méchante. Tu devrais me détester au lieux de rester avec moi. Je ne mérite pas d'être chouchouté. Je suis ... je suis ... pleurais-je

- Merveilleuse ... tu es merveilleuse Bella. Tu n'es ni méchante ni égoiste mon ange. Tu es juste affamée rigola t-il. Et si l'envie t'en prend, tu refais ta sauvageonne quand tu veux me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil

- Oh Edward dis-je en me serrant dans ses bras

- Chut ma Bella, c'est normal, tu es enceinte ma douce, tes hormones sont en folies. Et je ne voulais pas vraiment que tu partages avec moi. C'était juste pour voir cette petite étincelle de colère dans tes yeux qui te rend encore plus belle

Ainsi il m'avait joué la comédie ? Roooo

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot Edward Cullen dis-je en m'en allant de ses bras

Il rigola de plus belle en me souriant de toutes ses dents.

**7 mois de grossesse :**

- Je suis une baleine

- Tu es tellement belle

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot

- Tu es ma princesse

- Arrête de me contredire Edward dis-je énervé

- Arrête de dire des bêtises Bella dit-il tout sourire

- Oh tu m'énerves dis-je en tappant du pieds

- Et moi je t'aime

Je me figeais à ses mots. Il ne me l'avait jamais dit. Bien sur je savais que je lui plaisait, qu'il attendait que je lui donne une chance mais jamais il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait. De mon côté je savais qu'Edward n'étais pas un simple ami pour moi, mais j'avais toujours peur de retomber amoureuse de quelqu'un. Et je savais que si je me laissais aller avec Edward, ce ne serait pas qu'une simple amourette, ça serait du sérieux entre nous et j'avais tellement peur qu'il me rejette quand il aura vu quelle fille banale j'étais finalement. Je me mis à pleurer, je savais qu'il était triste que je le rejette.

- Hey que se passe t-il Bella ?

- Je suis un monstre dis-je en pleurant

- Bien sur que non ma douce, tu es magnifique

- Je ne parle pas de ça

- Tu parles de quoi alors ?

- De toi et moi

- Oh

- Edward, je ne t'en voudrait pas si tu trouvais quelqu'un qui te mérite. Une fille qui saura t'aimer comme tu dois l'être. Tu mérites d'être heureux, je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille peureuse incapable de te donner quoi que ce soit. Tu mérites quelqu'un de moins compliqué que moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes avec moi, tu mérites tellement mieux qu'une fille banale dis-je en sanglotant toujours

- Tu as fini de parler ça y est ? me demanda t-il légèrement énervé

J'hochais la tête en réponse.

- Bien, alors maintenant que tu as terminé de raconter des bêtises, tu me laisses parler.

- Mais ...

- J'ai dit tu me laisses parler répéta t-il plus fort

- Bella Swan, si jamais je t'entends une nouvelle fois dire de toi que tu es une fille banale je te cries dessus plus fort. Si je suis près de toi c'est que je le veux bien. Jamais tu ne m'as forcé à rester à ce que je sache. Je sais très bien que pour l'instant tu n'es pas prête pour être avec quelqu'un. Je sais aussi que tu as besoin de temps pour refaire confiance aux hommes et que tu as besoin qu'on t'épaule. Je veux être près de toi Bella parce que c'est là qu'est ma place. Je sais que tu tiens à moi, peut être pas de la façon dont je voudrais mais ça me suffit pour l'instant. J'ai besoin que tu sois dans ma vie pour être heureux, peu importe comment tu l'es. Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie Bella. Je me suis fait la promesse de te redonner confiance, de te prouver que les hommes ne sont pas tous des connards, que tu ne te ressentes plus jamais rejeté. Je tiendrais cette promesse Bella. Je veux, j'ai besoin de te voir heureuse. Avec moi ou pas, je veux te voir heureuse, c'est la seule chose que je souhaite. Je t'aime tellement Bella.

Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues sans interruption. J'étais plus que touchés par sa déclaration. Pourquoi avais-je si peur de me laisser aller avec lui ? Je savais qu'il n'étais et ne serait jamais Jacob. Il était Edward, mon Edward. Je ne voyais plus ma vie sans lui mais bizarrement j'étais incapable de me jeter à l'eau.

- Je ne te demande rien en retour Bella, je veux juste continuer à être là près de toi. Tu seras une merveilleuse maman. Ta fille aura bien de la chance d'avoir une maman comme toi mon ange. C'est ce que j'aime aussi chez toi. Tu t'est battu avec tant de forces contre ta propre mère pour ton bébé. Tu es une battante, bien plus forte que tu ne le penses.

- Merci Edward murmurais-je

Il me fit un tendre baiser sur le front. Je me mis dans ses bras pour profiter de sa chaleur réconfortante. Je m'endormis en sentant ce sentiment de sécurité.

**Point de vue Edward :**

**8 mois de grossesse de Bella :**

Depuis que j'avais avouer mes sentiments à Bella, elle était plus tendre avec moi. Elle se calait souvent dans mes bras sans raisons, pour mon plus grand bonheur. J'aimais la sensation de l'avoir tout contre moi. Mon coeur se serrait en me disant qu'elle ne serait jamais à moi. Je savais qu'elle tenait à moi, j'étais son ami, mais rien de plus. Elle culpabilisais de ne pouvoir me rendre mon amour. Mais je ne lui demandais pas de me le rendre, je voulais juste qu'elle me laisse prendre soin d'elle, l'aimer tout simplement. Je me souvenais de notre rencontre. J'étais avec Emmett, il me répétait depuis des jours que sa petite soeur revenait vivre à la maison, il était tellement heureux. On savait tous qu'elle lui manquait terriblement même si nous ne l'avions jamais rencontré.

Il avait ouvert la porte de la maison, aussitôt, une merveilleuse voix avait criée le prénom d'Emmett, on sentait l'excitation et le bonheur dans cette voix si mélodieuse. Puis j'avais lever mes yeux et c'est là que j'ai senti mon coeur battre la chamade pour la toute première fois. Un ange se tenait devant moi. Elle était si belle avec ses longues boucles brunes, ses grands yeux chocolats, sa peau pâle. Si merveilleuse. Elle était la petite soeur d'Emmett. Bella. Pour la première fois j'ai ressenti de la jalousie envers celui que je considère comme mon meilleur ami. Il tenait fortement contre lui celle qui faisait battre mon coeur. J'aurais voulu être à sa place le temps d'une seconde pour pouvoir profiter de cette magie.

Au fil du temps j'avais appris à la découvrir et j'étais tout bonnement tombé éperdument amoureux d'elle. Lorsqu'elle m'avait fait assez confiance pour me permettre de l'approcher un peu plus, j'avais été plus qu'heureux. Je passais beaucoup de temps avec elle et chaque instant était un cadeau inestimable. Lorsqu'elle m'avait raconté son histoire, j'avais été jaloux de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et à qui elle s'était donné. Puis ensuite j'avais eu mal parce qu'elle avait été rejeté par l'homme qu'elle aimait mais aussi par sa propre mère. Je savais que même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle souffrait encore de ce rejet maternel. J'aurais voulu porter sa douleur à sa place mais ce n'était malheureusement pas possible. J'aurais du prendre mes jambes à mon cou et partir lorsqu'elle m'a annoncé être enceinte. Mais je ne le pouvais pas. Sa chair et son sang grandissait en elle et j'avais toujours été touché lorsque je voyais une femme enceinte. Bella était divinement belle.

Ses sautes d'humeurs et ses envies bizarres m'avaient beaucoup fait rire. J'avais d'ailleurs récolté ses foudres et souvent une petite tape sur le bras. Mais le mieux c'est quand elle s'excusait. Pas que j'aime la voir pleurer, ça non, au contraire mon coeur se serrait lorsque je voyais ses larmes couler sur son si beau visage, mais j'étais heureux parce qu'elle se jetait souvent dans mes bras pour que je la réconforte. Et j'avoue que j'en profitais beaucoup.

Elle était dans son huitième mois de grossesse, et malgré ce qu'elle disait, je savais qu'elle commençait à stresser. J'essayais de la rassurer du mieux que je pouvais mais il faut avouer que je ne savais pas vraiment comment cela allait se passer et que j'étais moi même un peu anxieux.

J'étais dans le salon avec Emmett et Charlie, nous regardions un film à la télé. C'était une scène d'accouchement. J'avoue que c'était assez gore.

- OH MON DIEU cria la voix de la femme que j'aimais

Vivement nous nous retournions tous les trois vers elle pour voir qu'elle était fixé à l'écran avec un regard d'horreur sur le visage. J'attrapais vivement la télécommande et zappais. Elle restait là fixé sur l'écran désormais rempli des bisounours.

Emmett éclata alors de rire. Je lui lançais un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de se moquer. Elle avait vraiment l'air effrayé. Charlie se leva lentement et alla prendre sa fille dans ses bras qui se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Je ne veux pas accoucher papa, ne me laisse pas faire ça je t'en prie

- Bella, ma chérie, je sais que c'est effrayant mon ange, mais ça ne se passe pas comme ça rassure toi, ce n'était qu'un film

- Mais tu l'as vu hurler dit-elle d'une voix aigue

- Oui je sais mon bébé. Les films ne reflètent jamais la réalité je te le jure

- Oh papa, je ne veux pas que ça m'arrive, je ne veux pas accoucher

- Bella, il va bien falloir sortir ma nièce de là tu sais , tu ne vas pas pouvoir la garder indéfiniment dans ton jolie petit ventre tout rond dit mon abruti de meilleur ami

Je lui mis un coup de coude et lui lançais un regard assassin. Bella lacha son père et couru s'enfermer dans sa chambre en pleurs.

Je la suivis, ne voulant pas la laisser dans cet état seule. Je devais la rassurer. Je toquais à sa porte doucement.

- Entrez dit-elle des sanglots dans la voix

- Je peux te tenir compagnie ?

- T'en a pas marre d'avoir une grosse pleurnicheuse pour amie depuis sept mois ?

- Non lui dis-je dans un petit sourire. Allez vient là ma douce

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrais contre moi. J'aimais ces moments tendres que nous partagions tous les deux. Même si ils ne signifiaient pas la même chose pour elle que pour moi, je savourais chacun de ces moments.

J'essyais tant bien que mal de la rassurer comme je le pouvais.

- Tu verras, une fois que tu tiendras ta merveilleuse petite fille dans tes bras, tu te diras que tout ça en valait la peine

- J'ai tellement hâte de l'avoir. Mais j'ai peur de l'accouchement, j'ai peur d'avoir mal, j'ai peur de ne pas être une bonne mère

- Voyons Bella, tu seras une maman merveilleuse, ta fille aura beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. Et en ce qui concerne la douleur, je ne suis pas expert, mais tu auras certainement le droit à une péridurale la rassurais-je

- Je l'espère. Je fais ma dernière échographie demain, j'en profiterais pour poser des questions au docteur Parker.

- C'est une excellente idée

- Edward ?

- Oui ma douce ?

- Tu ... tu voudrais venir avec moi ?

- J'en serais enchanté souris-je.

En effet, j'étais amoureux de Bella mais j'aimais aussi la petite fille qu'elle portait. Même si Bella et moi ne formions pas un couple, même si cette petite puce n'était pas de moi, je l'aimais déjà tellement et j'avais hâte de la voir. J'étais certain que ce serait une mini Bella et cela ne pouvait que me ravir.

- Tu sais quoi ma douce ?

- Non quoi ?

- Je sais ce qu'il te ferait du bien

- Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ?

_**Voila pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Je vous laisse sur votre faim n'est-ce pas? Et bien c'était bien mon intention. Je suis méchante hein ? J'espère que vous avez aimez ce petit point de vue d'Edward ? Et que pensez-vous de ce petit rapprochement entre eux ? Je suis certaines que certains d'entre vous ont envie de me frapper pour faire attendre ce pauvre Edward aussi longtemps, ou alors qu'ils insultent la pauvre Bella derrière leur écran en lui disant de se laisser aller, Edward est le prince charmant et patati et patata ... et vous savez quoi ? Vous avez bien raison. Peut-être que les choses changeront ... (ou pas) sur le prochain chapitre qui sera également le dernier de ma mini fiction. Merci à vous de me lire, ça fait toujours autant plaisir.**_

_**Indokiss vampirique à vous tous et à très bientôt ;)**_


	7. Epilogue

_Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien ? Alors je sais que c'est plutôt que prévu que je vous mets mon dernier chapitre en ligne mais hier j'ai eu une grosse peur, mon ordi à chauffé, il a fait un bruit de fou, j'ai eu peur qu'il soit mort et de perdre tout mes fichiers important et ce dernier chapitre que je n'avais pas enregistré ailleurs. Oh miracle, ce matin il a refonctionné, non sans mal, donc je préfère vous poster tout de suite en cas de problèmes, vous ne resterez pas sur votre faim. Du coup, j'enregistre tout mes fichiers maintenant en espérant que mon ordi ne me lâche pas. Donc ne vous inquietez pas si je ne vous réponds pas tout de suite, si vraiment mon ordi me lâche, j'essaierais de me connecter sur celui de mes parents pour vous répondre tout de même._

_Je remercie :__** Lisa1905, Galswinthe, choupiechou, canada02, Grazie, Feline-lily et christou57 **__pour votre soutien et vos commentaires qui m'ont fait beaucoup de bien. Je remercie également ceux et celles qui m'ont lu durant les précédents chapitres. Malheureusement il y a une fin à tout et j'espère que vous aimerez celle-ci._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve en bas._

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Epilogue :**

**8 mois de grossesse :**

Je me sentais comme une baleine, je ne voyais même plus mes pieds. Ma petite princesse me donnait des coups et j'étais ravie de la sentir bouger en moi quand elle ne me faisait pas mal. C'était une preuve qu'elle allait bien. Plus le temps passait, plus j'avais hâte qu'elle soit enfin dans mes bras. Mais pour cela, il fallait passer l'étape de l'accouchement et cela me terrifiait.

Lorsque j'avais surpris les garçons dans le salon en train de regarder une scène d'accouchement dans un film, au début ça m'avait fait rire, ils tiraient une de ces têtes, c'était marrant à voir. Cependant quand j'entendis un cri affreux venant de la télé, je posais mes yeux dessus et vis réellement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de paniquer totalement. Il était hors de question que j'accouche. J'avais l'impression de ne faire que pleurer ces temps-ci. Mais je n'y pouvais rien. Malgré la tentative de mon père de me rassurer, je me sentais toujours paniquée. J'avais peur de la douleur. Ils étaient marrant eux, ce n'est pas eux qui devaient sortir un bébé de leur vagin. Je pris la fuite, chose que je savais très bien faire ces temps ci. Edward était venu dans ma chambre pour essayer de me rassurer à son tour, il avait réussi à me faire sourire. Il était le seul à savoir me calmer. Je culpabilisais de plus en plus de ne pouvoir lui donner ce qu'il me donnait si bien. Pourtant j'avais envie d'être avec lui. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. L'image de Jacob me quittant après lui avoir appris ma grossesse me hantait tout le temps. Pas que j'étais toujours amoureuse de lui, non j'avais pris conscience que ce n'était pas l'homme de ma vie, j'avais eu mal parce qu'il m'avait abandonné sachant que j'attendais son bébé. J'étais rejeté. Je savais aussi que Edward n'avait absolument rien à avoir avec Jacob mais c'était une sorte de peur non fondée, difficile à expliquer mais malheureusement bien présente.

J'avais demandé à Edward de m'accompagner à ma dernière écographie. Il avait accepté avec un plaisir évident, chose qui m'avait une fois de plus touché. Cet homme était plus que parfait, j'avais forcément un problème de folie furieuse chez moi. Non mais sérieux, quelle fille serait assez idiote pour ne pas vouloir d'un Edward Cullen aussi parfait ?

- Espèce de folle murmurais-je tout bas pour moi même

Et voila que maintenant je me parlais à moi même, c'est clair et nette, je suis folle.

- Et bien voici une belle petite fille qui grandit bien Mademoiselle Swan dit le docteur Parker en promenant son instrument sur mon ventre rond

J'étais émue de voir mon bébé. La dernière fois sur l'écran. La prochaine fois que je la verrais, je la tiendrais dans mes bras. Cette idée me réchauffa le coeur. Je regardais Edward, il était souriant lui aussi. Sentant que je le regardais, il tourna son magnifique visage vers moi et me lança son plus beau sourire et me posa un tendre baiser sur le front tout en prenant mon visage en coupe dans ses mains.

- Ta fille sera aussi magnifique que sa maman me chuchota Edward dans l'oreille

Je souris à ses mots. Fooooollllle je vous dit !

- Vous pouvez vous rhabiller tranquillement, je vous attends dans mon cabinet pour notre entretien

- Merci répondis-je

Je profitais du rendez-vous pour poser toutes mes questions au médecin. Il m'avait dit que j'aurais le droit à la péridurale. Il ne m'avait pas caché que la douleur serait présente mais je me sentirais comme dans du coton par la suite. Cela me rassurait même si j'étais toujours terrifiée à l'idée d'accoucher.

Cet après midi, Edward m'avait organisé une après midi détente au SPA avec Alice et Rose. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé de temps rien qu'entre filles et ça allait me faire vraiment beaucoup de bien. Edward avait été un amour de m'organiser tout ça.

- Alors ma belle, tu as déjà choisi un prénom pour ta puce ? me demanda Rose

- Je n'ai que de simple idées pour le moment. Disons que j'ai une liste et que je choisirais le prénom quand je tiendrais ma fille dans mes bras

- Dit nous Bella pépia Alice

- Non hors de question, je veux garder la surprise

- Mais nous sommes tes amies, tu ne peux pas nous faire ça Bella grogna Alice

- Bien sur que si. Ecoutez les filles, ce n'est pas contre vous, j'ai juste besoin d'avoir un petit jardin secret rien que pour moi vous comprenez ?

- Ne t'en fait pas Bella, Alice et moi on comprends parfaitement, n'est-ce pas Alice ?

- Mouais répondit Alice d'une toute petite voix déçue

- Pardon j'ai rien entendu demanda Rose

- Oui tu as raison oh sainte Rosalie cria Alice morte de rire

Nous suivions Alice dans son délire et rigolions nous aussi. Les massages me firent le plus grand bien. Merci Edward, tu es génial. J'avais tellement mal dans le dos ces temps-ci que je gémissais de bonheur ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de ma meilleure amie.

- Alors alors, tu en est ou avec mon frère ?

- Comment ça ? fis-je innoncemment

- Oh je t'en prie Bella, ne fait l'idiote, je sais très bien que mon frère est raide dingue amoureux de toi, et je vois bien que toi aussi tu le regardes tendrement alors dit nous

- Alice, laisse Bella tranquille tu veux gronda Rose

- Mais enfin Rose, nous sommes ses meilleures amies et elle ne nous dit rien rouspéta Alice

- Et alors c'est son droit me défendit ma belle soeur

Il est vrai que j'avais envie de me confier à mes amies à propos d'Edward. Alice m'avait tendue une perche, je la saisit donc.

- Non Rose, Alice à raison.

- Ah tu vois qu'est ce que je disais dit Alice l'air gagnante sur son visage

- Tu n'es pas obligé Bella si tu n'en a pas envie

- Je sais Rose mais je veux le faire, en fait j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un, je n'en peux plus de cette situation dis-je triste

- Hey qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine Bella, je te le jure. Parfois je suis trop curieuse

- Non Al, c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas dis-je pour la rassurer

- On t'écoute ma puce me dit Rose doucement

- En fait je me sens tellement idiote. Je sais qu'Edward est attiré par moi, il m'a avoué ses sentiments il y a quelques temps.

- Oh mais c'est génial ça sautilla ma meilleure amie

- Alice laisse Bella parler répondit ma belle soeur

- En fait je sais qu'il tient à moi, je tiens aussi à lui mais ... mais j'ai tellement peur

- Peur de quoi ? me demanda Rose en me caressant les cheveux

- Je vous ait raconté mon histoire avec Jacob ?

- Oui mais qu'est ce que ça à voir avec Edward ? Tu l'aimes encore c'est ça ? me demanda Alice

- Non j'ai oublié Jacob, j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas fait pour moi. Mais j'ai pas oublié ce qu'il m'a fait et j'ai peur.

- Je ne comprends pas dit Alice

- Alice si tu laissais parler Bella, peut être que tu comprendrais

- Pardon Bella dit Alice en baissant la tête

- C'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas dis-je en lui souriant

- J'ai peur de me laisser aller avec Edward parce que je sais que si je le fais, quand il se rendra compte à quel point je suis banale, il me laissera tomber et je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir m'en relever. Et je dois penser avant tout à ma fille, elle mérite d'avoir une maman qui puisse s'occuper d'elle dans toutes les circonstances et je sais que je serais plus que malheureuse quand Edward me rejettera. Je ne veux pas subir et faire subir cela à ma fille.

- Oh ma chérie, je comprends tes peurs, tu sais j'étais pareil avant Jasper, j'avais vécu une histoire douloureuse avec Jared, un indien de la Push et j'ai mis du temps à m'en remettre et puis Jasper m'a montré qu'il était là et qu'il tenait à moi. J'ai mis du temps avant de lui faire confiance. Ca a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire, je ne te le cache pas, mais aujourd'hui je ne regrette rien car je suis heureuse comme jamais je ne l'ai été. J'ai l'impression d'avoir découvert le bonheur et l'amour avec Jasper. Tout ça pour te dire qu'il faut que tu arrêtes d'avoir peur et que tu te lances une bonne fois pour toute. Car même si il ne te le dit pas, je sais que mon frère souffre de cette situation. Croit moi il est bien plus qu'attiré par toi. Il est dingue amoureux de toi. Et il faut se donner la chance d'être heureuse. Tu as le bonheur à portée de mains

- Elle a raison Bella, je connais Edward depuis un moment maintenant et je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il est réellement amoureux de toi ajouta ma belle soeur

- Mais à la différence de toi Alice, tu n'étais pas enceinte dis-je doucement

- Qu'est ce que ça change ?

- Ca change tout Alice. Je ne veux pas lui imposer un bébé qui n'est pas le sien.

- Bella, tu sais, je pense qu'il à déjà réfléchit à tout ça. Il sait que ta fille passera avant tout, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le comprendre, il suffit de te voir faire. Quand tu caresses ton ventre tendrement, quand tes yeux s'illuminent quand on parle de ton bébé, quand tu souris quand tu la sens bouger en toi, je veux dire Edward et tout le monde d'ailleurs, on a tous remarqué ta façon d'être maman. Et si Edward ne voulait pas être impliqué dans ta vie ni dans celle de ta fille, il ne t'aurait pas avouer ses sentiments, il ne resterait pas près de toi quand tu passes du rire aux larmes, il n'essayerait pas de te rassurer à chaque fois que tu doutes, il aurait pris ses jambes à son cou lorsque tu lui a annoncé que tu étais enceinte, il ne serait déjà plus là me dit Rose en me tenant par les épaules

Une fois encore je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Elles avaient raison. J'étais vraiment qu'une cinglée complètement folle

- Mais si jamais il se rend compte qu'il ne m'aime pas vraiment et qu'il me laisse tomber, comment je fais moi pour m'en remettre

- Bella, je ne peux pas répondre à sa place. Il faut que tu en parles avec lui, lui saura te faire comprendre ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Mais tu sais le véritable amour on ne le croise qu'une fois dans sa vie, il ne faut pas le laisser s'échapper ajouta ma belle soeur

- L'amour c'est prendre des risques ajouta ma meilleure amie

- Merci Love Story dis-je en rigolant

Les filles me suivirent en rigolant elles aussi. Cette discussion m'avait fait le plus grand bien, j'étais heureuse d'avoir des amies comme elles. Elles avaient réussi à me faire comprendre beaucoup de choses. Maintenant il restait le plus important, en parlé avec le principal concerné. La folle allait devenir une fille censée. Enfin une chose bénéfique pour notre humanité.

**Point de vue Edward :**

J'étais avec Emmett et Jasper et quelques mecs au terrain de foot. Nous venions de faire un match dont Emmett et son équipe étaient ressortis grand gagnants. Une fois tout le monde partit, il ne restait que Em, Jazz et moi qui nous étions allongés sur la pelouse du stade.

- Alors comment ça se passe avec ma soeur ? demanda Em

- Au même point répondis-je triste

- Ecoute Eddy, je suis désolé pour toi. Je sais que ma soeur peut être une vraie tête de mule parfois mais tu sais je crois qu'elle a peur.

- Peur de quoi enfin ? Je la rassure du mieux que je peux. Non c'est juste qu'elle ne partage pas mes sentiments voila tout

- Je n'en suis pas si sur Edward. Depuis quelques mois Bella et moi nous sommes devenus assez proches, j'ai appris à la connaitre et je sais qu'elle tient à toi. Quand on parle de toi, ses yeux s'illuminent, je crois seulement que comme le dit Emmett, elle a peur. Tu sais ce n'est pas facile pour elle, a été rejetée par deux êtres qu'elle aimait. D'abord le père de son enfant et ensuite sa propre mère. Désolé Emmett si j'aborde le sujet mais je pense que tout le problème vient de là. Je pense que Bella à peur d'être rejetée une nouvelle fois. Et le fait que ça vienne de toi, lui fait encore plus peur parce qu'elle tient à toi répliqua Jazz qui faisait parfaitement son psychologue

- Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde, j'en suis certain, j'aime aussi cette petite fille qu'elle porte en elle, je suis prêt à assumer le rôle qu'elle voudra bien me donner, je suis prêt à tout pour elle, mais je ne veux pas m'acharner à lui répéter que je l'aime si cela n'aboutie à rien. Ca me fait du mal à moi et elle culpabilise elle aussi. Ca nous rend malheureux tous les deux et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je ne sais plus quoi faire dis-je vaincu

- Edward Cullen, tu as intérêt à bouger ton cul d'ici si tu ne veux pas que je te le botte, je te signal qu'on parle de ma petite soeur là. Je suis d'accord avec Jazz. Tu n'as pas intérêt à baisser les bras, sinon c'est certain tu le regretteras toute ta vie. Je sais que ma soeur peut être très chiante par moment, qu'elle est complètement folle et j'en passe mais je sais aussi qu'elle tient à toi et qu'elle à une peur monstre que tu la rejettes. Tu sais, nous sommes très proches tous les deux, et parfois la nuit je l'entends pleurer après Renée, notre mère. Elle a été bien plus blessée que tu ne le crois par ce rejet, ça l'a bouleverssée. Même si elle veut nous faire croire le contraire, je la connais, en plus elle parle en dormant ... enfin bref ma soeur est quelqu'un de génial. Une fille généreuse, droite et qui aime sincèrement sans compter, sans jamais rien attendre en retour. Certes, il lui faut du temps pour donner sa confiance, mais quand elle la donne, c'est pour la vie. Je sais qu'elle a confiance en toi, sinon elle ne t'aurait pas demandé de l'accompagner à ses rendez-vous chez le gynécologue, elle voulait partager tout ça avec toi. Elle aurait pu me demander à moi, son grand frère protecteur ou encore à Jazz son confident, mais non elle te l'a demandé à toi Edward. Alors je ne te laisserais pas faire souffrir ma soeur, tu vas aller la voir tout de suite et lui parler. Si je vois que tu ne m'écoute pas, je te jure ami ou pas, je te botte le cul parce que c'est ma petite soeur et que je l'aime et je veux la voir heureuse. Alors t'a intérêt à assurer mec si tu ne veux pas recevoir un 48 dans ton joli petit cul.

Emmett et Jazz avaient raison. Bella valait la peine que je me batte pour elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais baissé les bras, je l'aimais tellement que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour elle. Même resté un simple ami pour elle si c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait, du moment que je pouvais continuer à l'avoir près de moi, j'étais près à tout.

En rentrant chez les Swan, je vis la voiture de patrouille de Charlie et une voiture que je ne connaissais pas. Jazz devait retrouver Alice pour fêter leur cinquième anniversaire de rencontre. Emmett m'avait suivit. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se figea devant la personne qui se trouvait devant nous. Une femme d'une petite quanrantaine d'années, chatain, yeux marrons chocolat. Je sus qui elle était et cela me mit hors de moi. Après tout le mal qu'elle avait fait à mon amour, elle se permettait de revenir. Même si elle restait sa mère, je lui en voulait. C'était à cause d'elle que ma Bella souffrait et qu'elle refusait de me laisser une chance. Emmett la prit par le bras sans ménagement. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère qu'à cet instant.

- Qu'est ce que tu fou ici ? demanda Emmett plus que froidement

- Je suis venu te voir mon chéri, tu ne me donne plus de nouvelles depuis un bout de temps et je suis inquiète pour toi mon grand, tu sais une maman ça s'inquiète pour son enfant et tu me manques tellement dit la femme avec un grand sourire

- Tu te fou de moi là ?

- Mais pas du tout. Emmett, mon chéri, je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs mais je suis venu pour réparer, je te demande pardon mon fils, je t'aime tellement

- C'est la meilleure celle là. C'est pas à moi que tu dois demander pardon Renée, c'est à Bella, tu sais ta fille, celle que tu as mise au monde il y a 17 ans et rejetée parce qu'elle était tombé enceinte, celle qui a pleuré pendant des heures après toi, parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment une mère pouvait abandonné son enfant, et si tu étais une bonne mère comme tu le prétends si bien, tu n'aurais jamais abandonnée ta propre fille, ta chaire et ton sang et tu n'aurais pas perdu un fils par la même occasion cracha t-il au visage de sa mère

- Cette petite ingrate n'a pas voulu entendre raison. J'ai essayé de la faire avorter mais elle s'est pris d'amour pour ce petit batard cracha t-elle sèchement

- Ca suffit criais-je hors de moi.

- Qui es-tu toi jeune homme ? me demanda t-elle

- Je suis amoureux de Bella. Elle ne mérite pas tout ce que vous lui reprochez, elle est une jeune femme épatante. Il ne vous ait jamais venu à l'esprit qu'elle aimait son enfant plus que tout au monde comme vous devriez aimer vos propres enfants. Si vous voulez tout savoir, elle porte une merveilleuse petite fille en elle, et elle est heureuse de devenir une maman. Et vous voulez que je vous dise. Elle sera une maman formidable, bien plus que vous ne le serez jamais. Elle aime son bébé par dessus tout, elle est prête à tout pour son bonheur, chose que vous ne savez pas faire visiblement ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui dire froidement

- Je ne vous permets pas, vous ne me connaissez pas cracha t-elle

- Une chance pour moi d'ailleurs. Mais vous, est ce que vous connaissez votre fille ?

- Evidemment c'est moi qui l'ai mise au monde ria t-elle

- Mettre au monde un bébé ne suffit pas pour être une bonne mère.

- Charlie, dit quelque chose enfin, tu ne peux pas laisser ce jeune homme m'insulter de la sorte voyons

- Tu veux que je te dise Renée, tu me fais honte. Une partie de moi te remercie car tu m'as donné deux merveilleux enfants mais l'autre partie de moi et la plus grande partie si tu veux tout savoir à honte d'avoir pu t'aimer comme je l'ai fait. Maintenant je te demanderais de partir avant que ma fille ne revienne, je ne veux pas qu'elle te voit

- Je te signal mon cher ex mari que c'est moi qui ait la garde des enfants, ils vivent avec toi uniquement parce que je l'ai décidé ria t-elle. Mais prépare toi à vivre de nouveau seul, j'enmène les enfants avec moi

- NON je ne te suivrais pas s'énerva Emmett

- Oh mais tu n'as pas le choix mon chéri, je suis ta mère et c'est moi qui décide

- Et toi Renée, tu as oublié que je venais d'avoir 19 ans, je suis donc majeur et je décide seul de ce que je veux faire et il est hors de question que je te suive répondit mon ami

- Tu es peut être majeur mais Bella ne l'est pas encore elle

Mon coeur se serra. Jamais je ne laisserais Bella partir avec cette femme. Elle n'enmènera mon amour nulle part. Parole d'Edward Cullen.

- Oh j'ai oublié de te prévenir ma chère ex femme que j'avais autorisé Bella à s'émanciper. Et vois-tu, il ne suffit que d'une signature d'un des parents pour que l'émancipation soit validée. Tu n'as donc plus aucun droit sur MA fille

Je fus soulagé de cette décision, même si je ne savais pas si ce n'était qu'une ruse pour empêcher que cette sorcière enmène ma douce Bella avec elle ou non, cependant elle avait l'air de croire à l'histoire. Merci Charlie d'être aussi prévoyant. Je ne perdrais pas Bella. En revanche, ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est que la porte d'entrée claque pour laisser apparaitre mon ange dont le visage s'était décomposé en voyant qui se tenait devant elle. Je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de la prendre dans mes bras pour lui éviter toutes souffrances, mais ce que je vis sur son visage me fit reculer instantanément.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda ma belle méchamment

- Je suis venu vous voir

- Tu nous a vu, alors maintenant tu peux dégager

- Quelle accueil, dit moi tu es bien grosse ma chérie, tu accouche bientôt non ? Ton ami m'a dit que c'était une fille, je te souhaite bien du courage pour élever seule ta batarde surtout si elle te ressemble

Je voulais aller lui foutre ma main dans sa tronche. Je sais que frapper une femme ne se faisait pas, mais alors là ma main me démangeait plus que tout. Je vis ma douce serrer ses points très fort.

- Tout d'abord, laisse moi te dire Renée que oui effectivement je suis grosse, mais tu sais quoi, j'en suis ravie parce que je porte mon bébé dans mon ventre. Et contrairement à toi j'aimerais ma fille plus que tout au monde. Je ne laisserais jamais personne lui faire de mal et encore moins toi. Tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie, tu n'as rien a voir avec moi ou avec ma famille. Et sache une chose, je ne serais jamais seule. Parce que contrairement à toi, j'ai un père et un frère qui m'aiment et des amis en or et je sais que quoiqu'il arrive je ne serais jamais seule. Et tu vois cet homme là dit-elle en me désignant

Renée posa son regard sur moi.

- Et bien tu vois il s'appelle Edward et il m'aime, et tu sais quoi je l'aime aussi. Alors maintenant tu peux t'en aller, je n'ai plus besoin de toi, j'ai enfin trouver ma place. J'ai une famille qui m'aime et je m'apprête à donner naissance à une merveilleuse petite fille que tu ne connaitras jamais. Alors maintenant tu prends tes clic et tes clac et tu retournes chez toi, je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

Je m'étais arrêté au moment ou Bella avait dit à Renée qu'elle m'aimait elle aussi. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, avais-je bien entendu ? Elle m'aimait, elle acceptait enfin de me donner une chance ?

Quand je repris mes esprits, Renée n'était plus là. Bella pleurait dans les bras de son père et cette image me déchira le coeur. Emmett caressait le dos de sa soeur en essayant de la rassurer.

- Allez mon ange, je crois que Edward et toi avez des choses à vous dire nous dit son père

Elle se détacha de lui, lui posa un baiser sur sa joue, ainsi qu'à son frère et se dirigea vers moi. Elle me fit un sourire que je lui rendis automatiquement. Elle me prit la main et m'enmena avec elle dans sa chambre.

- Je suis désolée que tu ais assisté à ça Edward

- Ne t'en fait pas, tu as été une vraie tigresse ma douce

- Je n'en revient pas de ce que je lui ait dit. Mon dieu ça fait tellement de bien rigola t-elle

- Je n'en doute pas

- Edward, je voulais m'excuser

- T'excuser de quoi ? lui dis-je ne comprenant pas là ou elle voulait en venir.

- Je me suis mal comporté avec toi dit-elle en baissant les yeux

- Bien sur que non, je ne comprends pas Bella

- J'ai parlé avec les filles aujourd'hui, elles m'ont fait comprendre beaucoup de choses, je ne suis qu'une idiote

- Non ne dit pas ça Bella, ce n'est pas vrai

- Bien sur que si. J'étais tellement térrorisée par le fait d'être rejetée que je ne voulais pas te laisser une chance, nous laisser une chance

- Tu étais sérieuse tout à l'heure quand tu as dit que tu m'aimais ? demandais-je hésitant, ayant trop peur de sa réponse

- Oui Edward, je n'ai plus peur, je t'aime et je veux qu'on se donne une vraie chance tous les deux. Je voudrais aussi que tu me pardonnes pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire en te repoussant

- Oh ma Bella, tout ça c'est oublié, je suis tellement heureux, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Pince moi pour me prouver que je ne rêve pas

- Aie, râlais-je

- Tu m'as demander de te pincer se défentdit-elle avec un grand sourire

Elle se rapprocha alors de moi, se blottis dans mes bras tout contre moi et je passais mes bras autour d'elle. Trop heureux de pouvoir la sentir de cette façon. Elle posa ses lèvres tendrement dans mon cou, puis sur mon menton. Ses lèvres sur ma peau me donnaient des frissons dans tout le corps. C'était une sensation intense et magique. Instinctivement, je la rapprochais de moi, le plus possible. Elle prit ensuite mon visage en coupe de ses petites mains et baissa mon visage à sa hauteur. Ce que je vis dans ses yeux à cet instant me coupa le souffle. Je n'avais jamais vu ses yeux briller de cette façon. Elle me fit un sourire comme pour me demander l'autorisation. Je lui rendis son sourire pour lui signifier que j'étais plus que d'accord. Elle approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Trop impatient, je comblais le dernier espace entre nous. Nos lèvres les unes sur les autres. Si douces, si sucrées, si délicieuse, si chaudes. J'appuyais mes lèvres sur les siennes plus durement pour profiter encore plus d'elle. Elle ouvrit alors ses lèvres et me taquina de sa langue. J'ouvris mes lèvres pour que nos langues se rejoignent dans un balai merveilleux. Nous continuons de nous embrasser encore et encore. Jamais je ne me lasserais d'elle, oh ça non jamais. A cet instant, j'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Après notre séance de baisers intenses, nous étions allongés sur son lit, simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sa tête reposait sur mon torse, je déposais des baisers dans ses cheveux dont j'aimais l'odeur. J'avais une main qui la tenait tout contre main, tandis qu'elle avait une main collée à mon dos auquel elle pratiquait quelques caresses. Nos deux mains libres étaient liées et je ne voulais la lâcher pour rien au monde.

- Je t'aime ma Bella

- Je t'aime mon Edward

- Je pourrais rester comme ça toute ma vie tu sais mon amour dis-je dans un sourire heureux

Elle releva son magnifique visage vers moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres merveilleuses.

- Edward ?

- Oui mon ange ?

- Seras-tu là quand ma fille sera née ? me demanda t-elle timidement

- Bella, je croyais que tout était clair entre nous. Bien sur que je serais là. Et pour tout te dire, j'aime déjà ce petit bébé qui grandit en toi dis-je en posant ma main sur son ventre tout rond. Je sentis la petite bouger à mon toucher.

- Tu ne nous quittera jamais hein ?

- Jamais mon amour, je te le jure. Et j'aimerais te demander quelque chose dis-je timidement

- Tout ce que tu veux mon coeur

- J'aimerais que tu m'autorises à faire partie de la vie de ta fille. Je veux dire je sais que ce n'est pas ma fille mais je l'aime déjà comme telle et j'aimerais être présent pour vous deux.

- Oh mon coeur, tu veux dire que tu aimerais être son père ? me demanda t-elle les larmes aux yeux

- Oui c'est ce que je veux Bella. Je veux qu'elle me considère comme son père, je veux pouvoir être à tes côtés pour elle, je veux pouvoir l'aimer librement, je veux qu'on forme notre propre famille tous les trois dis-je ému par mes propres mots.

Bien sur que je les pensais, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils sortent de ma bouche si vite. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, la faire fuire. Maintenant qu'elle avait accepté que nous formions un couple, je ferais tout pour qu'elle ne parte jamais.

- Oui oui oui oui, je veux que tu sois son père Edward. Tu seras le meilleur père qu'elle puisse avoir. Je suis si heureuse que tu le veuille aussi.

Elle se jeta tout contre moi et m'embrassa.

Cette nuit là nous avions fait l'amour plusieurs fois, nous voulions nous prouver à l'un et à l'autre combien nous nous aimions. Ce fut la meilleure nuit de ma vie. Jamais je n'aurais rêver que nous soyons si complet l'un et l'autre. Nos corps s'épousaient parfaitement. Nous étions en symbiose totale. J'aimerais cette femme jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et bien plus encore, j'en étais plus que certain.

**Point de vue Bella :**

**9 mois de grossesse :**

Edward et moi vivions une belle histoire depuis déjà presque un mois. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse. Jacob à côté de ça n'avait été qu'un béguin. Ce que je ressentais pour Edward était bien plus fort que tout. J'étais prête à tout pour lui. J'étais tellement heureuse. J'avais enfin trouvé ma moitié, mon prince charmant.

J'étais dans mon dernier mois de grossesse et j'avais hâte que notre princesse soit enfin avec nous. J'avais été tellement surprise et heureuse lorsque Edward m'avait demandé si il pouvait être le père de ma fille. Je ne voyais que lui dans ce rôle là, je savais qu'il serait parfait. De toute façon je ne voulais que lui et personne d'autres. Mon Edward, le papa de ma fille. Rien que d'y penser me donnait des frissons dans tout le corps. En parlant de corps, j'avais encore envie de lui. Nous faisions l'amour très souvent mais je n'étais jamais rassasiée, j'en voulais encore toujours plus et lui ne se faisait pas prier non plus. Mais en attendant, mon ventre gargouilla, ma petite princesse avait faim.

- Je vais te nourrir ma princesse dis-je en carressant mon ventre

- Par pitié ne mange pas ton mélange gerbant devant moi s'il te plait petite soeur

- Ne regarde pas dans ce cas dis-je en rigolant

- Comment tu peux manger un truc pareil ? Y a bien qu'une femme enceinte qui puisse manger ce truc dégoutant

- Ca tombe bien grand frère, je suis une femme enceinte rigolais-je

Je mangeais ma mixture devant les regards écoeurés des trois hommes de ma vie. Après cela, je décidais de prendre une bonne douche pour détente mes muscles. J'avais vraiment très mal au dos. Edward me massait plusieurs fois dans la journée mais vu que j'arrivais à terme, mon dos ne supportait plus les quinze kilos que j'avais pris dans mes neuf mois de grossesse.

Dire que dans quelques jours ma princesse pointerait le bout de son petit nez, je pourrais enfin la tenir dans mes bras. J'avais hâte qu'elle soit là. J'avais proposé à Edward la liste de prénoms que j'avais déjà choisis pour elle et il était convenu que nous choisirions le prénom de notre fille ensemble quand elle aura décidé de venir. J'étais heureuse qu'il s'implique autant pour ma fille, notre fille.

Je sortis de ma douche, prête à m'habiller. Ma valise était déjà prête depuis deux semaines. Alors que je démélais mes cheveux, je sentis une vive douleur au ventre.

- Ahhhhhhhhh criais-je de douleur

Emmett et mon père étaient partient faire quelques courses. Je me retrouvais donc seule à la maison. Je pris mon portable et appellais immédiatement Edward qui était rentré chez lui pour voir ses parents. Il répondit aussitôt.

- Allo mon amour ? me dit-il tendrement

- Ramène tes fesses ici Cullen j'ai besoin de toi criais-je

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de me répondre, je raccrochais et m'habillais comme je pouvais, c'est à dire une simple robe que m'avait offert Rose. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis un moter gronder, je savais que c'était Edward qui arrivait.

- Bella ? Ou es-tu ? cria t-il paniqué

- Dans la chambre

- Oh mon bébé comment tu te sens ?

- Comment tu veux que je me sente, je vais mettre au monde notre fille criais-je alors qu'une nouvelle douleur venait.

- Oui je suis idiot. Allez vient mon amour, je t'enmène à l'hôpital.

- Une minute, prend ma valise, elle est sous l'escalier en bas

- Oui bien sur, j'allais oublié la valise

Soudain je sentis un liquide entre mes jambes. Je me figeais aussitôt

- Euh Bella mon amour, tu viens de faire pipi par terre

- Ah ah très marrant Cullen, maintenant grouille toi avant que je ne t'arrache le bras

- C'était quoi ça alors ?

- Ca comme tu dis, c'est le signe que notre fille va bientôt arriver et je te préviens qu'il est hors de question que j'accouche ici ou dans ta voiture alors dépêche. Je viens de perdre les eaux Edward

- Oh merde

- Oui comme tu dis

Nous étions enfin arrivés à l'hôpital et les douleurs se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochées. Une infirmière nous prit immédiatement en charge dès notre arrivée. Elle se permit de faire un grand sourire aguicheur à Edward

- Ba va y ne te gène surtout pas, drague le père de ma fille devant mes yeux sale garce crachais-je

- Désolée Madame

- C'est Mademoiselle mais ça ne signifie pas pour autant que ce dieu vivant est libre. Il est à moi, j'espère que t'as compris fausse blonde sinon je me ferais un plaisir de t'arracher la tête pigée ?

- Bella mon amour arrête, tu sais que je t'aime et que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi rigola mon chéri

- T'a intérêt

L'infirmière ne fit plus aucune remarque et n'osait même plus regarder Edward. Elle nous enmena dans une salle d'examen pour attendre la sage femme qui s'occuperait de moi. Prise de remords envers cette pauvre infirmière que j'avais insultée juste parce qu'elle avait regardé mon amour, je fis ma moue la plus craquante

- Je suis désolée Mademoiselle, je n'aurais pas du vous parler comme ça dis-je

- Ne vous en faites pas Mademoiselle Swan, j'ai l'habitude. La douleur peut vous faire dire des bêtises. Et croyez moi, j'ai eu trois grossesses déjà. C'est oublié ne vous en faites pas. Je m'appelle Victoria et c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous avec l'aide de votre sage femme me dit-elle dans un petit sourire.

Je fus rassurée qu'elle ne me tienne pas rigueur de ce que j'avais pu dire. Edward resta à côté de moi à me tenir la main.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan, je suis Bree, votre sage femme. Je vais vérifier votre col si vous voulez bien.

- Oui bien sur, mais s'il vous plait donnez moi la péridurale je vous en prie dis-je en pleurant

- Je dois d'abord vérifier votre col

- Hey mon ange, je sais que tu as mal mais tu t'en sors très bien me dit Edward

- C'est facile pour toi, c'est pas toi qui est en train de souffrir dis-je plus froidement que ne l'aurais voulu

Mais mon homme était tellement parfait, qu'il me donna un baiser tendre sur les lèvres pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne m'en voulait pas de ses paroles et qu'il était là pour moi malgré qu'il ne puisse rien faire d'autre que de me soutenir.

Je me mis à pleurer en lui demandant pardon d'avoir été méchante avec lui et il me donna un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres.

- Je suis désolée Mademoiselle Swan, mais vous êtes ouverte à 8 centimètres, je ne peux vous donner la péridurale

- QUOI ? Mais c'est pas possible, je la veux hurlais-je, je ne veux pas avoir mal

- Je le sais bien mais malheureusement le temps qu'elle fasse effet, votre petite fille sera déjà parmi nous

- Edward, tu veux bien accoucher à ma place je t'en supplie mon chéri

- J'aimerais le faire mon amour mais tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible

- Tu ne m'aimes donc pas assez ?

- Bella Bella Bella rigola t-il

- Ca te fait rire ? demandais-je cette fois-ci énervé

- Non bien sur que non. Ecoute mon amour, tu es une femme courageuse, tu es une battante, tu vas mettre au monde notre petite fille. Tu vas donner la vie Bella

- Oui ba c'est pas par ton vagin qu'elle va devoir passé je te signal

- C'est sur rigola t-il

Je le fusillais du regard, il arrêta de rire tout de suite.

J'avais l'impression d'être allongée dans ce putain de lit depuis une éternité. Bon dieu ce que ça faisait mal. J'étais épuisée, je pleurais de douleur. Edward me tenait la main que je lui broyais lorsque j'avais des contractions, c'est à dire toutes les deux minutes maintenant. Il ne disait rien, de toute façon il n'avait pas intérêt rien à dire car dans l'histoire c'est moi qui souffrait le plus. On m'enmena enfin dans la salle de travail. Très bientôt j'allais pouvoir tenir mon bébé dans mes bras.

Ma fille venait de sortir de mon ventre. J'étais heureuse et soulagée. Tellement heureuse que je pleurais lorsque j'entendis ma fille pleurer pour la première fois. Edward avait coupé le cordon et avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh mon dieu Bella, je suis si fier de toi, elle est tellement belle dit-il ému

Puis on déposa mon petit ange sur ma poitrine. Elle était tellement belle, je n'en revenais pas d'avoir fait une si jolie petite fille. Moi Bella Swan venait de mettre au monde un petit miracle. Mes larmes brouillaient ma vision. Edward essuya mes yeux et me déposa un tendre baiser sur le front. Je ne pouvais détacher les yeux de ma princesse. Elle avait déjà des cheveux bruns, les mêmes que les miens, mon nez, la forme de mes yeux. Elle avait les yeux bleux foncés pour le moment mais je savais que tous les nouvés nés en général avaient les yeux de cette couleur. Elle était tellement belle. Oh mon dieu je suis la maman d'un petit ange. Je lui déposais un baiser sur le front.

- Je t'aime tellement ma princesse, tu seras heureuse mon ange, je te jure que tu auras une belle vie, je t'aimerais toujours et je serais toujours là pour toi mon amour dis-je émue à ma fille.

On me l'enleva, le temps de la nettoyer et lui faire les premiers examens.

- Je t'aime tellement Bella

- Je t'aime aussi Edward

- Bella, je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment mais je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Je veux que toi et notre fille formions une vraie famille. Voudrais-tu m'épouser mon amour ?

- Oh mon dieu Edward, oui oui oui oui oui je veux t'épouser. Je t'aime tellement.

Il m'embrassa alors passionnément. J'étais devenue maman et j'allais devenir d'ici peu Madame Cullen. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait pour être aussi chanceuse mais je remercias dieu et tous les saints pour ce bonheur. Je me sentais comme la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

On nous ramena enfin notre petite princesse.

- Il faudrait trouver un prénom à cette petite merveille me dit Victoria dans un grand sourire

Je regardais alors mon futur mari et d'un seul regard nous étions tombé d'accord.

- Carlie Victoria Lilly-Rose Cullen dis-je

- Oh je ne sais pas quoi dire Isabella pleura Victoria

- Vous m'avez été d'une grande aide Victoria et je vous en remercie, de plus j'adore votre prénom, c'est pourquoi nous avons décidés de le donner à notre fille.

- Ca fait beaucoup de prénoms tout cela pour une si petite fille dit ma nouvelle amie en souriant grandement à mon bébé

- Ne vous en faites pas, ils lui vont à ravir dis-je encore émue par l'arrivée de mon petit miracle.

Edward m'embrassa le sourire aux lèvres. Nous étions remontés dans la chambre dans le service maternité. Mon père, mon frère et nos amis avaient tous craqués devant la petite bouille de notre princesse. Une fois l'heure des visites terminées, nous étions restés tous les trois en famille à profiter et savourer notre nouveau bonheur.

**3 ans plus tard :**

_Carlie Victoria Lilly-Rose Cullen est heureuse de vous annoncer la venue au monde de ses petits frères Anthony Jasper et Kellan Emmett Cullen qui ont montrés le bout de leur petit nez en ce jour placé sous le signe de l'amour pour le plus grand bonheur de leur parents Isabella et Edward Cullen._

_**Voila, c'est ainsi que se termine ma mini fiction en espérant que vous l'avez appréciée. En tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Je vous remercie de m'être resté fidèle jusqu'au bout. Je vous embrasse tous bien fort et vous dit à bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction.**_

_**Indokiss vampirique à tous ;)**_

_**Miss Delou.**_


End file.
